


A Smile, Please!

by AiVici



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pick-Up Lines, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiVici/pseuds/AiVici
Summary: “Phichit, I think I got diabetes.” The said best friend sighs. “Those sweet frappuccinos are your addiction now huh…” Yuuri hums, sipping his cold latte and then nudges his cup to Phichit. “That… and also this.” Phichit reads it and he gapes.A drabble of cheesy line, coffee shop AU. [New chapter: Yuuri finally could warm up to two cats. Or three.]





	1. The Milk

**Author's Note:**

> short, unbeta'd but let me dream~ Enjoy!

 

It is 2am. He has been typing for five hours.

Yuuri finally managed to finish his assignment that due tomorrow -or today- thanks to the cafe's free wifi and a few cups of coffee. But his biggest gratitude goes to the owner who open it 24 hours and also very close to the campus.

Closing his laptop, he stretches both arms and legs under the table. He is still wide awake, just like the few active chattering people in the shop, with coffee or drinks in hand. Thus, Yuuri gets up and decides to order something else, something that could give him a good four hours sleep.

Walking to the counter, he politely orders. "A warm milk please…"

The pale blonde russian behind the counter looks up and smiles aa he taps the order into the digital cash register. "Anything else?" Yuuri shakes his head and proceeds to pay. "Okay, please wait a moment."

Yuuri waits. But he thinks he might as well gather his stuff and prepare to leave and so he did. A few moment later, he is back at the counter and the drink is ready.

"Here it is. Thank you for your order." Said the cashier slash barista who Yuuri admires for still having the energy to smile at these late hours.

However, he only able to grab the drink halfway as the heat radiates to his chilling palm. _Whoa, this will keep me awake for sure_ , Yuuri silently thinks.

"Is anything wrong?" The russian asks gently, batting his beautiful eyelids once.

"This warm milk… um… it is too hot I think…" Yuuri meekly uttered. He feels bad though as the barista needs to do it again, such a waste.

"Ah, it's too hot…" he repeats but still manage a smile. "Then, let me do it again for you." He mutters nicely.

And so, yuuri let him, feeling half guilty for wasting a cup. A few minutes later, he comes again with a new cup. Blue green eyes meet his pair of dark chocolate for two seconds before he takes out the black sharpie and writes something on the cup. Yuuri waits again. Once he is done, he places the cup gently on the counter, with the marked side facing towards him.

"Well…?" The barista inquires with a growing gentle smile. Yuuri grabs on it, no problem this time. But the man is still waiting, almost grinning.

 _Waiting for a praise or thank maybe_. That is his first thought, but then he notices the handwriting on the cup.

_[Am I still too hot for you…? ;) ]_

His dark brown eyes darts to the Russian's blue green, the handsome barista responds with a wink just like the emoji he cutely doodled.

' _You should cool down too_ ' is what he thought to reply, but that would just admit that he is _hot..._ Thus, Yuuri spontaneously replies with a blush, "j-just fine…"

"That's great! Please come again~" he hears the man singsongs with a light chuckle after he turns away quickly leaving with the drink and his stuff. He couldn't muster to face him with both head and heart pounding for various reasons.

Sadly that whole night, Yuuri is still awake despite the nicely steamed warm milk. _No… He isn't subtly flirting... He is talking about the milk. About. The. Milk. Yeah, I'm sure…_

_It's just the hot warm milk._

His brain facepalms itself, trying to convince and yelling him to sleep, but his heart don't give a shit and keep tap dancing to a rhythm.

Yuuri bids his nice sleep goodbye.

 


	2. The Tea

Today, Yuuri's morning class ended early.

As usual, he heads to the regular cafe close by. Once he opens the glass door, stepping inside the chilled air, there is already one long queue and it's not even lunchtime yet. Yuuri pursues his lower lips a little. Seriously, do people have that much of free time? He would love to trade those for sleep or properly eating maybe.

 _Oh, they open up another counter,_ Yuuri notices the red haired girl on the second counter begins taking orders as he walks up halfway. Thus, here comes the dilemma.

Should he line up on the first queue or the new one? It would be obviously quicker queuing up on the latter but unfair towards the rest who came before him. But one should be smart with making decisions and so, Yuuri fixes his blue rimmed glasses and ambles to the young female barista's queue.

Then, he waits until it is finally his turn. After the four persons in front of him dismiss, he orders straight away, done analyzing the menu, price, side order and everything while queuing.

Today, he feels like drinking tea, a cup of hot tea. Nope, he isn't buying the '50% off for the second cup' promotion, he is not tempted like those long queue, he is smart and he only buy what he needs, Yuuri smugs inwardly.

"Name, please?" The short red haired girl mutters with a business smile, sharpie and empty cup ready at hand.

"Yuuri." He said it simply.

"Yuri?" Her blue eyes glances at the Japanese customer in surprise.

"Yes/What?" Instantly two voices respond at the same time.

"Alright and no, not you." The girl replies and then snickers to the blonde teen behind while writing the name and passing the cup to him. But the teen takes it a little too forcefully and clicks his tongue.

Apparently, there are two yuris here, one being the customer himself and another is the busy young barista behind her, he has an air of fury around him though, Yuuri thinks as he shrinks in front of the counter.

"Be nice, Yuri." The Japanese hears a familiar voice, the tall platinum haired cashier of previous counter slash experienced barista reminds the young teen with a slight authority while making the orders and passing by the teen-Yuri. His blue green eyes catches a glimpse of Yuuri, throwing an apologetic smile, he says, "there's a lot of customers today. Are you okay with waiting for a while?"

Yuuri nods and moves to the side, giving spaces for the next person ordering. Thus, he waits by the feature wall just beside the counter with a receipt on one hand and smartphone on another.

It takes quite a while as there are like five more people also waiting just like him. Yuuri plays four round of Candy Crush until he hears his name is being called, or more like singsonged just as it spelt.

"Yuuri~ oh Yuuri~" the previous nice barista called.

"I'm here…" the said person quickly taps close his smartphone and hurries to the collection counter. Yuuri is greeted with a charming smile.

"So, your name is Yuri too…" The talented barista tries to strike a quick conversation as he is about to place the hot drink but then checks the cup again, making sure it's the right order probably. "Our new trainee is also a 'Yuri'…"

"Yeah, I guess I'm not the only one having a nice name…" Yuuri shrugs as he smile warily, keeping the receipt inside his jeans pocket.

The man hums and adds something to the cup with his sharpies. "Hm… I don't agree with that…"

 _What?_ "Why..?" Yuuri frowns a bit. _Yuri has a beautiful meaning though, everyone like it_. He argued internally as he takes the cup that is offered to him.

_[Yuri-ly the nicest and cutest of all.]_

_What the…_ Yuuri glances from his cup to the handsome barista in surprise. Then, he continues to smile and mouths clearly.

_'...'_

In response, Yuuri hides his lower face behind his small hot cup and glances anyway but him. "Um… thank you." _For both…_

"You're welcome~ and anytime too~" he says in return, full of energy and waves towards him.

But Yuuri can't wave back or he will drop this drink and regret for not buy the promo one. So, he takes two steps back and left with a nod heading to the exit.

Pacing along the walkway, Yuuri keeps staring at the additional note beside his missing-a-'u' name. His mind reminiscences to the beautiful lips that silently told him,

_"the only one…"_

His lips also grows. Yuuri left the cafe with extra butterfly in his tummy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really related but I also have my name being mistaken for a question or they repeat twice for the pun. *sigh* But mostly ask about the spelling, wondering if I make a mistake. Screw u all, my name is awesome~
> 
> do you all have the same experience? hm I wonder...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos! Bookmarks! Comments! good day/night!


	3. The Frappe

Yuuri needs fresh air.

He is losing his mind inside the small windowless class and freezing air cond, trying to focus for three hours straight inside there which is so damn challenging. By the time the class is adjourned, Yuuri is feeling like a walking zombie, he has no idea what did he write on the note and barely grasp on the research and submission requirements.

Thus, he takes the longest route to the usual cafe, stopping by the campus cafeteria first for some takeaway. It's always full house there though, and _so_ loud... Again Yuuri wonders, why do people have time for food except him? Which course are they taking actually? Yuuri feels so envy…

After that, he walks downstairs through the flower shrubs, then under the shade of tree and stepping on the grass as the shadow didn't cast on the walking pavement and who would walk under the hot sun? Not him definitely, although he needs the heat.

And so Yuuri entered the cafe through another set of door which he just realized there is an open space seating with the view of the garden. _Great! I can sit here and revise on the note._

This time, he goes for something sweet and tooth rotting, because research found that eating sweet things while learning would enhance memory and creative thinking.

"A large size of double chocolaty chip frappuccino with less ice and extra crème please. Name; Yuuri." He says in a single breath without a hitch. _Please don't ask me to repeat and realize it's not a healthy drink..._ Yuuri tells via telepathy -if he has it.

The usual barista just stares with his blue green eyes and smiles. "Okay!" After receiving the payment, he writes like three strokes on the cup and proceeds to make it precisely as request.

Meanwhile, Yuuri could tell how efficient he moves around working just from his back. _Wow, he has a memory of an elephant…_ He sighs soundlessly, gripping on his backpack. _I really need that for my exam…_

After a series of mixing, blending, pouring and a dash of topping, his drink is finally done and the barista hands it with a couple of soft tissues. "Here it is." The man announces with a business smile.

The first thing he notices is of course the quick scribble of his name. _Ah... he don't have an elephant's brain after all_. Yuuri's mouth curves upwards, feeling glad knowing that he is human too. "You forgot to add 'u' in my name."

His gaze returns at the silver haired barista. Yuuri catches him holding himself from grinning. "I know, here let me fix it…" Then the barista proceeds to take the cold sweating cup back from his hand despite Yuuri thinking it's not a big deal. After two rows of scribbling, he returns the cup back to the rightful owner and waits for his response as usual.

_Yuuri_

_Nikiforov_

_Huh..?!_ Yuuri stares back at the man in front of him, utterly confused. "But I mean just a single 'u' in my name..."

_um, wait a minute…_

By the time Yuuri's brain finally working, the barista grins widely in response, pointing to his name tag on left top side of his green apron. It reads ' ** _Viktor Nikiforov_**.'

"Yes, I just include it as you ask~ _and I'm indeed single…_ " He whispers at the end and gives his signature wink, placing his index finger on his smiling lips.

Thus, Yuuri spontaneously combusts, heat rises throughout his body and totally lost at words. _Holy shit... everything is just according to his plan!_ He just realized wide eyes.

"Oh… W-well… uh… I-I'll just take this and l-leave…" As a result, the awestruck Japanese backs the whole way -not even lifting his feet- toward the glass door which he just entered, wide chocolate eyes never break from the stare at the hot baris- uh, Viktor in disbelieve.

"Sure." Says Viktor, propping his elbow on the counter supporting his chin and watches him leaving like Michael Jackson in amazed. "please come again, ok Yuuri~" He giggles.

…Fuck butterfly, Yuuri feels a whole zoo inside him as he groans and bit his involuntary smiling lip. _Stop it... and I really need to learn a few comebacks…_ As his adrenaline keep pumping, Yuuri suddenly determines to start a new goal. _Wait wait, d-did I just think to flirt back with him?_

Slumping to the cafe's outdoor seat, Yuuri takes out his notebook and slams it to his face with a _slap. Ugh… what has gotten into me?!_ Yuuri muses inside his jumble messed head, trying his best to have a regular heartbeat through normal breathing. Flipping open his notebook of previous class, Yuuri intents to revise -or decipher- the note at this rate, upside down. _Focus, Yuuri. You need to focus…_ yet two seconds later, he peeks a little from the book just to make sure...

Indeed, Viktor is still watching him through the glass, giving an OK sign with a smirk directed at him after serving another female customer.

...On second thought, outdoor seating might not be a great idea... for today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pickup line tips from Viktor: always make him/her ask for you in his/her name~ ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments! Kudos1! Bookmarks! good day/night!


	4. The Croissant

What did he do wrong?

Yuuri runs his fingers through his dark hair and sighs exasperatedly for the nth times. He leans back on the plush seat by the wall. The cafe has tone down a little thanks to the loud girls at the table next to him who just left, leaving a mess of empty cups and dirty saucers. But his mood is still sour. Slurping his double layer tea -with one of it is just melted ice- Yuuri tries to figure which step did he miss? What makes the app on his laptop unable to run? How come there is a missing file? And why now of all the time?

 _Fuck license, I need to use the software dammit!_ Yuuri grimaces at the last option he has, to reinstall it again. Thus, Yuuri slides open his phone forcefully and texts his best friend, phichit.

_: Phichit, I need ps installer with the crack version and everything, now pls._

_: You can send via drive or dropbox_

_Phichit: I don't have enough data for that…_

_Phichit: can you wait? I have a class right now._

_Phichit: I'll come to you._

_:please be quick, I haven't eaten anything yet. :(_

After that, Yuuri drops his phone flat on the keyboard, pushing the laptop forwards making some spaces, he slumps his head on the cool table and groans. At this rate, Yuuri considers to drop the module if he couldn't work on it by today because he has class with it tomorrow and needed to show his work progress which also carry the biggest percentage.

 _I shouldn't give up easily though…_ Yuuri thinks while staring closely at the tiny droplets around his cup. Then, he spot a blurry figure behind it. Yuuri looks up with a tired face. _Oh, it's just Viktor_. The said person who's cleaning up the table also notices him and his face lights up.

"Hi, Yuuri. Good morning..." Viktor flashes his usual smile. He looks so fresh unlike a certain Japanese.

Yuuri only lifts his head from the table and stares back at his dimmed laptop. "Morning…" He mumbles weakly. He don't have energy for this, the thought of losing all his saved file scares him so much. Yuuri clenches his fist under the table.

Meanwhile, Viktor is still staring at him, tilting his head. The barista probably wonder why he looks so glum. Yuuri also refuses to look at him, glancing at the people walking by through the glass facade beside him.

"You know, Yuuri…" Viktor starts, breaking the mundane ice. "Today's weather is the best! It's such a bright sunny day…" His mouth curves upwards, attempting to cheer him up.

Sure, Yuuri notices it too. He has been staring at the sky for a good half an hour just now between his works. Yuuri sighs again quietly still feeling down. "Yeah... I also know nothing is brighter than your smiles…" he mumbles again.

"..."

Yuuri clasps his mouth. _...shit, did he heard that?_ Yuuri carefully turns around. Immediately, he sees Viktor's blue green eyes widens just as his prominent smile. Then, the russian bursts into angelic laughter.

"No-no I don't mean it like-... Uh… It's true b-but… I mean it is j-just..." Yuuri stutters, flailing his hands. _Just what am I trying to say?_ He is feeling even more mortified by trying to fix it.

"Ah, Yuuri~" Viktor wipes the tear from corner of his eyes. "You steal my line…" He says as pouts, crossing his arms and leans by the edge of the table he just cleaned. He might think that Yuuri is so out of character.

"I'm... sorry…" Yuuri mutters while poking on his phone silently asking someone -or Phichit, maybe- to rescue him. Then, he resumes to drink his not-so-chilly tea, hoping it could cool down his warm cheeks.

Taking up the empty saucers and cups along with the cleaning agents, Viktor shakes his head. "It's okay. I'm glad that your face is finally brighten up, Yuuri." He says after another relieved gaze of him and left shortly.

Thus, Yuuri immediately texts Phichit, hoping for an escape route or a change of scene.

_: where are you?_

_Phichit: otw. Geez, but where are you?_

_: oh_

_: at the usual cafe._

Suddenly, a small plate of croissants being placed on his table breaks his focus from the screen at his hands. Yuuri looks up and sees the female barista; Mila, he figures by the name tag, is grinning at him. "Special order for you and don't worry, it's on someone's tab."

"Who?" Yuuri quirks an eyebrow.

Holding on the tray behind her, Mila points to the cashier in standby. Yuuri notices Viktor waving at him a little and then continues his work as more people come by.

Yuuri let an 'oh' and a nod at him and also mutters a thank you to Mila before she is leaving. Taking one piece of the huge croissant, Yuuri munches it slowly. _He is such a nice person…_ it's almost lunchtime after all and Yuuri only has that single tea since morning. Viktor is an observant, he concludes. Underneath another piece of croissant, Yuuri spots a scribble on the brownish tissue paper. Thus, he flips the pastry on the other side and reads it.

_[Don't forget to eat and smile, Yuuri! :D]_

As a result, his lips form a small crescent upwards. Thus, Yuuri takes a moment to capture it with his smartphone… no, this is only for him, he won't upload it or tell Phichit (yet). Taking that piece of tissue, Yuuri stares in wonder, _he is seriously trying to make me fall for him huh…_ Just for a while, he forgets the doom of him possibly repeating a module.

"There you are!" Phichit voices loudly crashing his thought and narrows his grey eyes. "...and you said you haven't eat…"

Stuffing the tissue safely inside his pocket, Yuuri shakes his head. "It's just served a few seconds before."

"What do you mean by it's just _served_?" Phichit retorts while taking out his portable hard drive from his bag and not even having a seat.

Yuuri feels bad. He couldn't tell that it is a treat. "Do you want the rest?" He offers to Phichit instead.

His best friend only shakes his head. "I rather eat something heavy… and here." The Thai student passes the hard disk to Yuuri. "You know how to do it right?" Yuuri nods, still munching. "Good, just return it to me at home later. Bye, Yuuri~"

"Where are you going?" The Japanese asks while plugging the device.

"Tutorial, it might take a while." Phichit tells with a shrug and finally left.

 _At this hours? ...ah, maybe he don't have class after this._ Yuuri assumes. Thus, crossing his fingers, he makes sure the the antivirus is turned off, flight mode on and then clicks on the setup and let it run while he finishing the remaining croissant.

…

A good twenty minutes later, Yuuri cheers silently. _Hooray, it works!_ Yuuri confirms as he opens the app, testing its function. Finally he sighs in pure relief, his mood suddenly feels great! Hence, Yuuri proceeds to shut it down and flip it close happily. Stuffing the rest inside his bag, Yuuri heads to the door, skipping his way a little.

Holding the door open, Yuuri suddenly remembers and turns to the counter instead.

"Viktor!" Yuuri calls out making the said person momentarily focus on him along with a few customers. Then, Yuuri bows politely and said with a small smile, "thank you for everything! Your smiles are the brightest after all." and he leaves through the door, brimming with relief and little happiness. Yuuri feel he could get an A+, he is overflowing with ideas as he heads to his next class.

…

Meanwhile, Viktor silently freezes in front of the long queue with surprise eyes. He absolutely didn't expect that, knowing that Yuuri is a reserved person. _Did Yuuri just…_ His heartbeat flutters as he lets a tiny gasps.

"Earth to Viktor, next customer please..." Mila calls out beside him after handing four cups in a holder to the man in front of her.

"Mila, take over. I want to calm down for a second…" Viktor tells flatly as he slowly making his away.

Mila could only shake her head. "...two minutes. We can't let you ruin the order at this state." The female barista might start to regret helping his colleague with his little crush.

...

As Viktor rests his back by the wall inside the staff area, he covers his face, letting out a long breath as the scene keeps replaying in his mind. _God… why is he so cute just now…_

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long but Yuuri is precious…
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments! Kudos! Bookmarks! Good day/night!


	5. The Honey

**Viktor POV**

"Thank you! Please come again~" I say with a usual business smile to the lady, handing her two cups of espresso. She offers a quick grin and hurriedly returns to her waiting friend.

And the same routine repeats. Taking the order, making the drinks, and deliver it with a smile. Same old same old… yet recently, I start to look for new inspiration, new motivation and it comes in the form of a regular person, a fresh student.

 _Yuuri_.

It started not too long ago, on a usual weekday. Yuuri is a normal regular customer and a plain guy that you won't notice right away. But I have like him since then, since the day of the small incident.

That day, I still remember that Yuuri had ordered some sort of iced latte but our new trainee at that time had mixed up his order, making a mistake on her first week. Usually, the customer would be very displeased and just request a new one if lucky -or be ready to apologize and face the rage of an angry customer.

But Yuuri, being a good civilized person did not fuss about it at all. He even encouraged her to make it her signature drink.

_"It's okay, I would love to try an off menu drink if you make it in the future." Yuuri says to her with a thin smile, not feeling angry at all and still left with that drink._

Until today, I still remember his words even if I just overheard it at that moment. But it struck deep inside me and sparks the passion within my heart back to life, my love for coffee and latte art.

_Make it your special drink._

Hence, I accept his challenge, truly determined that someday, I will create my own signature drink inspired by _you_.

Until that moment, let me cheer for you, encourage you day by day, as you face the challenging life as a student,

_with a smile._

...

Today, Yuuri has came to our cafe as usual, and like always, I'll try to brew things up between us.

"Welcome back~" My face lights up as I greet him behind the counter. "What's your order today, Yuuri?"

Yuuri hums quietly browsing at the menu on top of the counter. He looks tired as he probably had a long boring class. "A cup of warm chamomile tea please, with a little honey." He mutters still staring at the menu.

Thus, I respond accordingly with a normal voice. "I'm sorry, we run out of honey today."

"What…" Yuuri immediately lifts up his brown eyes behind his glasses, facing me with a surprise disappointed face. "...there's no more honey…?" He asks sadly.

I nod as I tap in the order on the screen. "Yes. We're lack of honey since you have all of it..." Then, I look back at him with a serious face. "...you have to sign up as our new supplier now, Yuuri."

Hearing that, Yuuri's somber face a few seconds ago changes into shade of colours as he chuckles lightly. "Seriously, stop lying... I really believed that you all have no more honey...!" Yuuri still complaints with a small smile as he pays for the order.

 _Ah~ what a reward…_ I wonder as I see his face brightens. Thus, I just shrug it with a grin and proceed to make his drink. Mila who is beside me also snickers with a quick thumbs up while serving another customer. Once the drink is ready, I return to Yuuri and write a simple motivation on his cup of tea as I simply say, "...I don't lie, Yuuri." Staring back at his warm chocolate eyes, I continue as lovely while handing his order.

"If all the bees stop making honey, _I could still get it from you."_

At this sweet remark of mine, Yuuri turns into darker shade of blush yet still managed a thanks before he leaves, unable to look directly at me in the eyes. From the wide glass panel, I can still notice he is checking on the little note written on the cup with his lips curve slightly upwards.

_[To sweet Yuuri, have a nice day!]_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How irony as I pour loads of saccharine as I write yet put less to no sugar in any drink I make.
> 
> I need Viktor. We all need Viktor, fite me.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments! Kudos! Bookmarks! Good day/night!


	6. The Bubbles

"Out of all things you want to treat me, and you choose the coffee…" Phichit sighs.

"You can go back if you want… the reason I treat you is just because of the promotion…" Yuuri narrows his eyes at his best friend as they walk towards the cafe.

"Fine… But I want a milk tea." Phichit requests. "With extra bubbles," he grins.

"Eh… but normal cup already has enough bubbles, why do you still want more?"

"Hey, I love those squishy jelly. I want a mouthful of it." The Thai puffs his cheeks and pokes it with his fingers, causing Yuuri to snort and roll his eyes at his cute attempt.

After a short while, the long walk comes to an end. Once the duo reach the cafe, it's already full house. Yuuri sighs. "I guess we don't have to sit then."

"Then, I'll line up with you." Phichit pats his left shoulder.

"You'll make the queue longer…" Yuuri says, already standing behind a guy, on the second row.

Yet Phichit doesn't give a damn, taking out his phone and tapping furiously. Today is Buy 1 Free 1 promotion. Normally Yuuri would still order the usual one, but why not fall to the temptation once in a while? Becoming a part of the mass crowd...

However, the cafe only opens one counter, with s-like long queue yet the two baristas working behind handle all the orders efficiently. In less than 15 minutes, it's finally his turn to order.

"Welcome~ Today's promotion is Buy 1 Free 1, what would you like to order?" Viktor asks nicely, beaming a smile.

"Two milk tea with bubbles, please. With one cup extra bubbles."

"You are having a milk tea too?" Phichit quirks his sleek eyebrow at Yuuri beside him.

"Why can't I?" Yuuri shots back with a look.

"I thought we could share different flavour." The best friend just shrugs.

"Is that all? May I suggest our freshly baked pastry? You can enjoy it with your friend." Says Viktor interrupting them as he taps in the order.

"Does it has a promotion too?" Yuuri glances at the pastry and cakes display. There are an assortment of them, very mouthwatering.

"Sadly no, but the cherry puff has a discounted price and it's pretty tasty and sweet."

"Well, do you want one Phichit?"

His best friend shakes his head a little. "I don't feel like eating it…" he says as he resumes to stare at his phone and excuse himself.

"Then I'll just take one for myself."

"An excellent choice~" Viktor smiles -which's why he failed to the temptation- as he puts the pastry inside a small brown paper bag. "Which one is yours, Yuuri?"

"The normal one."

"Then, let me make it less sugar to suit with the pastry. Is that okay?"

Yuuri nods. "Sure, you know the best."

After that, Viktor thanks him nicely as he takes the payment and tells him to wait for a while. Hence, Yuuri walks away from the counter towards Phichit who managed to find a seat for them. They talk animatedly for a long while until Viktor calls out the name. And so, Yuuri quickly rushes to the collection counter.

"Here are your orders, and you forgot to take the pastry just now." Viktor tells as he places the two drinks together with the foods.

"Sorry and thanks." Yuuri replies as he checks which one is his. _I guess the one with my name but… this one is blank_. He stares back at Viktor. "Only mine..?" Yuuri turns his scribbled cup to him.

"oh, what am I thinking…" Viktor titters. He takes the blank cup and writes a quick note as he mutters, "sure, one is for your friend." But then, he takes Yuuri's too and add something before his name.

Yuuri compares both cups.

_Yuuri's best friend :)_

_Lovely Yuuri_

Thus, Yuuri stares at Phichit who's looking from the distant and then back at the smiling Viktor in front him. "If… we break our friendship because of this… it's _your fault_ , you know…" Yuuri warns, keeping his voice low.

Despite that, Viktor props his elbows on the counter casually, tilting his head as he replies, "don't worry, you will have _my shoulder to cry on…_ "

Yuuri sighs slowly as he feels the butterflies make a tour inside his belly. "Why are you doing this…" he narrows his glasses eyes while trying to calm his heartbeats.

But Viktor just takes the paper bag with the cherry puff instead, unfolding it and puts it up to show it to Yuuri. "Because…" he trails his words behind the paper bag, eyeing Yuuri in all honesty.

_'Nothing is as sweet and tasty as you.'_

Yuuri widens his chocolate eyes as his heartbeats accelerate. Instantly he snatches the paper bag before the people behind him could see it. Then, he facepalms loudly so that they wouldn't mistaken him for blushing. _That's a close call..._

"V-viktor, s-stop giving me a heart attack…" _or in this case, heart palpitations._ Yuuri groans as Viktor chuckles.

"Um, excuse me." An unknown lady interrupts. "Is my order done yet?"

"Sure, miss." Viktor says flashing a smile. Then only the barista is back at business mode. _Thank you unknown lady_ , Yuuri silently thanks her for the distraction as he quickly gathers his orders and leaves.

…

As Yuuri walks to Phichit, he notices a smug grin on his best friend as he speaks, "so… I smell something is _brewing_ … is that _love_ in the air~?"

"Shut up, Phichit." Yuuri rolls his eyes as he passes the cool drink and takes the seat in front him. "And no, it's not… it's just a marketing strategy." _Yeah… I think so…_ He muses as he bites the sweet cherry puff.

Phichit asks after chewing and swallowing the squishy bubbles, turning Yuuri's cup around in amazed. "Are you _sure_ …? it doesn't seem so to me though... He has this sparkle eyes all the time talking you, I see it, Yuuri."

Drinking his bubbly milk tea, Yuuri mutters back, "oh please, he does that to everyone."

"Really…?" Phichit says skeptically. He turns to the counter and stares for a good few minutes while drinking, looking for evidence.

And Yuuri slowly joins in and turns slightly around. He sucks the tea quietly as he prays in his thumping heart, _please prove me right…_

As both of them conduct a silent observation on Viktor, they notice he interacts with each customer for not more that two minutes. Taking orders, making them, giving it respectively, his smile is always on his face, making the customers happy. However, each of it is the same, all similar gestures.

…

Suddenly, the hot barista slash cashier catches them staring from their seat while handing a bag of order. Viktor immediately beams a heart shape smile with a wave, settling his blue green eyes on the Japanese for a second longer.

…Hence, Phichit is proven right.

Seeing such a cute response, Yuuri gasps while he drinks, causing him to choke on the balls in his mouth -uh, bubbles! Squishy bubbles… which turns into a coughing fit. Phichit quickly pats his back trying to relieve the pain while snickering proudly. Meanwhile, Viktor's look suddenly turns into worry.

"Don't sweat it," Phichit announced loudly to the silver haired. "He is just enchanted by your smile..." He adds with an OK sign, earning a teary glare from his best friend who is still barely breathing.

Phichit can hear the wedding bells.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend treat me milk tea with bubbles~ yay! A deja vu!
> 
> don't feel bored yet, there's more to come~ and a little hot maybe? ;3
> 
> Thanks for still reading! Comments! Kudos! Bookmarks! Good day/night!


	7. The meNu

_Crap… crap… crap…_

 

Yuuri cannot believe this. He can't believe he did a silly mistake.

 

The Japanese student is practically sprinting all the way to the cafe, trying his best to avoid bumping into random passerby.

Once he arrives in front of the double glass door, Yuuri pushes it open with all his might quickly. Still panting with his slightly agape mouth, the male student scans the interior of the familiar surrounding.

 _Did it fell down somewhere..?_ Yuuri wonders as he still looking for something despite standing in the doorway. He notices his previous place is occupied by a group of female students. Yuuri makes his way to approach them.

“Excuse me, have you seen a glossy A4 poster here?” He asks nicely to the five busy girls.

Hence, they halt typing and writing to look at Yuuri and then stare at each other. Two of them try to look around and under the table as one of them replies, shaking her head, “no... we haven't seen it…”

“Um I think it dropped somewhere here…” Yuuri scratches his left cheek faintly, still insists.

However, the girl still shakes her head and shows a confused face.

Looking at Yuuri’s pale worried face, another girl sitting by the window tells him with a polite smile. “I suggest that you try asking the cafe workers if they know about it,” she says with a few nods. “There's nothing on the table or around it when we came here.” She adds.

Yuuri breathes in and out slowly before he nods in agree. “Okay… thanks and sorry for interrupting you…” He mutters with a weak smile. Yuuri nods again at them before he leaves for the cashier in charge.

 _It must be here… somewhere..._ Yuuri thinks deep inside his head as he walks slowly to the counter. His heavy feet stop behind a woman who almost done ordering as he muses internally, _yeah it must be,_   _because the thing -the menu is with me..._

“Welcome back, Yuuri… your order, please?” The usual cashier inquires and flashes his billion dollar smile.

Yet Yuuri declines and waves his hand in refuse. “Um… no, I want nothing but… uh, have you noticed a small poster left here, just now? I-I mean... an hour ago..?” He asks, fingers nervously grip the edge of the laminated wooden counter.

Viktor only throws a confused face and blinks at him.

Yuuri inhales shortly and explains more. “It's a glossy paper, A4 size and I did my work on the table there… just now…” He points to the previous group of girls.

Viktor still doesn't say word, probably still thinking about it until a few seconds later as he excuses himself. “Wait here, I'll check inside.”

Then, Yuuri is left alone feeling dreadful in front of the counter. Yuuri stares down on top of the flat surface as he remembers the single menu within his bag back at the class. He has taken it by mistake when he left for class almost an hour ago. _A silly mistake… the poster is not even similar and due in class right now!_ Yuuri wants to cry.

Suddenly, Viktor emerges from the staff office and walks back to his last spot with a familiar piece of paper in his hand. “Is it this one?” He flips the waterproof paper to show it at Yuuri.

Correction; Yuuri wants to cry in relieve.

“Yes, it is!” He almost shout in joy. The poor student finally let out long sigh as he retrieves his belonging. “Thank you for keeping it safe, you're a lifesaver, Viktor…” he beams.

“Actually, Mila was the one who found it.” Viktor tells pointing his thumb to the working barista at the back. “She asked me if we should throw it or keep it… because it looks fancy and new…”

“Oh… Thank you, Mila.” Yuuri also thanks the busy red haired girl at the back. She just grins with a quick OK sign.

As his focus is back at the man behind the cash register, Viktor mutters as he crosses his arms. “By the way, I think you have stolen something too, Yuuri…”

_Erk, the menu!_

“Uh… I-I don't steal it… I just… took it by m-mistake…” Yuuri tries to explain as the poster slowly covers his face, staring at anything but Viktor.

“No… it's never a mistake for you to steal my heart…” Viktor says it damn smooth with his hand on top of his chest as his cool blue eyes fall on Yuuri’s pair of warm chocolate, charming Yuuri with his lovely smile.

As a result, Yuuri takes a sharp breath.

But the next second he bops the poster on the Russian’s head making ‘ _fwip’_ sound. “As i-if I can d-do anything with _that_!” He stutters with a glare.

“Sure, you can...” Viktor soothes his forehead and nods as he props his elbows on the counter. “...you can keep it safe inside yours too.” He tells with his palms supporting his chin. He finds that Yuuri’s glare is cutely framed behind those blue rimmed glasses.

Yuuri still narrows his eyes despite his hammering heart, aiming for the second attack.

But Viktor is quick to grip his moving wrist gently. He grins as he asks, “Or do you want me to keep yours?”

Yuuri gulps, his breath hitches. “T-thanks but uh... later..?”

“So, can I keep your number too?” Viktor tilts his head.

“...I said _later!_ Now let me go, Viktor! I'm in a middle of my class...” Yuuri tries to escape from his secured grip as he almost explode with this rising heat to his face.

“Okay! See you later then, Yuuri~” Finally he let go with wide smiles.

Thus, Yuuri stomps all his way to the class as his poster by his side keeps making a funny _flipping_ sound.

  
And Yuuri decides he is not going to return the menu _later_ or anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossy paper is expensive. I even had to print it in A3 and soon, a few A0... :'( I'm gonna be broke af!
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! Kudos! All awesome comments! Bookmarks! Good day/night!


	8. The Latte

 

“Can I get today's special?” Yuuri requests, interested in the new sakura flavour.

The Japanese receives a pleasant smile in return, from the man behind the cash register with an unexpected reply, “sorry my dear, you're not in the menu.”

…

Three seconds goes by as Yuuri tries to maintain his emotionless face despite feelings utterly flattered and a racing heartbeat. He sighs, “you... never run out of idea, don't you...?”

Yet Viktor happily keys in the order on the digital screen while waiting for Yuuri to make his payment. He hums as he tells naturally, batting his eyelashes once. “As long as you run on my mind, you will always be my inspiration, Yuuri…”

Thus, the poor student realizes his heart is pounding recklessly upon the double dose of sweetness. He takes a deep breath before he could explode or produce imaginary steams from his red ears. Then he turns around facing a customer behind him after quickly paid the bill.

“Did he do that to everyone?” Yuuri asks in a hush to the long haired female with beautiful dark purple eyes, hoping he's not the only one being flirted helplessly.

The girl blinks at both men with an awkward smiles. “It depends I think. I got smiley, ‘have a nice day’, ‘good morning’…” She keeps counting on her fingers and then she turns to the brown haired guy behind her. “What did you get, Mickey?”

The guy, Mickey just raises his eyebrow at Yuuri. “...I don't really care about it.” But then he faces the girl with a slight frown. “And you should too, Sara…”

The girl, Sara is clearly sulking. “No way, I'm just here for Mila, you know! I want to support her-” then she keeps on telling things Yuuri wouldn't really care as they make their order. So, Yuuri walks away and takes a seat on the waiting area provided.

_...I guess it's normal? So, Phichit is wrong? _

Yuuri thinks maybe he could finally escape from his best friend nonstop taunting.  _ ‘Just hook up already!’  _ Phichit said, telling him to have some drama in his life…

Hey, Yuuri is still a student with loans to pay, okay? He still needs his degree for a job, he needs the job for the money, and then pay the loan. He would never ruin his life with some man he barely interact.

 

But also interested in him.

 

And all he ever did is giving smiles, and little motivations everyday.

 

So Viktor isn't exactly ruining his life, is he?

 

He gives moral support, like a good partner.

_ If he is... _

…

_ Oh, shut up Yuuri! You don't reason with the brain! He always win... _ He scolds himself inwardly. Yuuri drags his feet to the counter, brushing those silly thought away as Viktor calls him out.

The previous pair, Sara and Mickey already got their drinks, as they waited at the collection counter all the time but they are still here.

“Here Yuuri, your order.” Viktor passes the drink by hand to him, a cup of sakura cream latte. “A special  _ only _ for the  _ special _ .” He adds with a grin.

Immediately Sara nudges his side, looking over his shoulder as she asks Yuuri, “so, what did you get?”

_ for Yuuri, the special one _

They both read it in silence as Yuuri holds up the cup.

“You should ask for his number.” Sara remarks with a pat on his shoulder.

“No way…” Yuuri is quick to refuse on that, putting the innocent straw into the cup forcefully.

Then Sara turns her gaze to Viktor, giving him a look.

The russian however, shrugs helplessly as he says, “believe me, I have tried…”

“Try harder then…!” Yet Sara still eager to encourage both of them, even if she is completely stranger.

“Oi… Sara…” Mickey tries to pull her away from them but she doesn't budge. He feel like a third person… maybe fourth?

However, Yuuri shakes his head instead. “Viktor, you don't have to. I'm not worth your time.” He tells solemnly, fingers gracing his cups, over the  _ sweet little words of him. _

Hence, Viktor looks visibly taken aback by his words. Yet he keeps his strong gaze at him, hidden with forlorn that he couldn't tell him just yet. “But Yuuri… you really worth my  _ lifetime _ .” He voices in tender and void of lies.

Listening to his words, Yuuri stares equally hard at him, looking for answer within his deep pool of blue green eyes. “Are you... serious?”

“Yes, I am serious.” Viktor answers truthfully, reaching for his hands on the counter. “I always want to treasure you.”

Yuuri slowly inhales, trying to digest those words. For once, he feels his heart is  _ winning _ . He should throw reasons down the drain yet he still mumbles under his breath, “I wonder why… it's me…”  _ What's the rationale behind this… _

Nevertheless, Viktor still gives his adoring smile to Yuuri, clasping their hands and brings it to his lips for a feathers kiss. “Someday, I'll tell you, Yuuri. But if you want to end this…” His voice almost hitch, still staring at Yuuri. “...just tell me.”

There is a pregnant of silence exists upon them all. Even Sara and Mila who stares from the next counter hold their breath -except Mickey who just gave up and left for a seat- anticipating whether Yuuri would end it here, right now, or continue to win each other's heart.

Thus, Yuuri gently pulls away his hand from Viktor’s grasp, eyes casts a little down on his barely drink seasonal latte. “I…” Yuuri begins, choosing the right words to speak.

“I don't think I can live on  _ without your smiles… _

and neither can I stop you from being...  _ happy _ .” Yuuri tells what he truly thinks, fingers still playing with the tip of the straw. Two seconds of silence pass before he glances up to meet with Viktor’s gaze.

Seeing how delightedly surprise Viktor looks, Yuuri instantly forgets all his next words…

_ Wait wait, what am I trying to say again? Duh, w-what is my answer?!  _ Now it's Yuuri’s turns to become flustered, eyes keep blinking and looking at anywhere to rearrange the jumble words in his head. “S-so… I-I um…

please take care of me!” He ends with a single breath.

_ That… that is... _

.

.

.

 

Yuuri realizes a second later.  _...a proposal. _

As a result, Viktor Nikiforov beams his happiest smile, holding Yuuri with his most tender gaze as he nods and swears upon his heart, “ _ okay…! _

 

...let me take care of you  _ forever _ !”

.

.

.

 

Viktor says yes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from scale Yuri to Phichit, how cringe are you?
> 
> back then I had a super handsome/cute junior (I kid you not, he literally like an otome cg) who always greet me with a smile :) he is my best motivation throughout my horrendous highschool life.
> 
> we barely talk at all the whole year, only distant waves and smiles each times.
> 
> I swear Viktor and Yuuri will have happier ending. :')
> 
> thanks for reading! Comments! Kudos! Bookmarks! good day/night!


	9. The Coffee

 

If just now, Yuuri needs coffee to keep his brain working and prevent dosing during exam, now he's completely awake...

With burning pain.

 

_...what the hell did just happened? _

Yuuri hisses through the blistering pain across his left wrist to the back of his hand. He bites his lower lip holding himself from groaning as the heat of the spilled hot coffee over his stomach spreads widely.

“Shit! I'm so sorry!-” Yuuri hears someone keeps apologizing but his vision is partially blur by the painful tears.

Yuuri pulls away his ruined shirt with his right hand, preventing it from sticking to his body and allow cool air to sooth it down. But the burning sensation slowly becomes intense, especially on his left hands.  _ Ouch, It sting like hell!  _ Yuuri exhales with quivering lips.  _ So… painful… _

“Are you okay? Let me buy you another cup.” The hasty guy earlier offers and carefully takes the spilled cup from his unmoving hand. “Man, I'm really sorry for this one…”

“Yeah… Thanks…” Yuuri couldn't mutter anything else. He glances around quickly, ignoring half the attention of the entire cafe on him and looks for something to cool it down or clean up the mess… actually, Yuuri don't know which one is priority, he is in state of silent panic as he tries to touch his left hand, but its pricking pain halts his movement. He breathes calmly to lessen the heat and burn on his stomach. Thanks goodness, it didn't spill much on his legs as he stepped back reflexively.  _ It's still hurt.. Should I put it under running tap or ice…? Should I get tissues from the counter or toilet? Should I- _

Yuuri is confused, his brain is jammed for suddenly working without ingesting coffee -properly.

“Come.” Yuuri only hears a word from over his right shoulder amidst his confusion, and a gentle hand on his back ushering him towards the staffroom. Before they enter, he hears the voice turns to the serving counter. “Mila, ask someone to clean it up quick and take over for a while. I'll treat Yuuri.”

\---

Inside the neat staffroom, Yuuri just stands, cradling his left wrist and wondering what to do. Until that familiar voice tells him again, as he places a cup on the side table by a small sofa. “You can sit down, Yuuri. Let me get a small towel for you.”

Slowly, the Japanese comes back to sense and registered what just happened. Apparently, he has spilled his hot coffee crashing into someone as he turned around and about to leave, yet only Yuuri got most of the coffee during the accident -excluding the floor. He could feel his brain facepalms itself again, thinking this wouldn't happen if he is awake.

Yes,

_ If he is awake,  _ because Yuuri is so drowsy just now for waking up early -or rather burned the midnight oil- to do final revision. So, he might just sleep-ordering at that moment.

Yuuri notices that Viktor is searching for something inside the cabinet while he slowly walks and sits on the black sofa, dumping his bag by his legs. Now, his burning abdomen is tingling as he moves around making him harder to breathe. Yuuri decides to blow softly on his left hand to cool it off for the meantime as it hurts the most.

_ I use all my luck even before the exam start… what kind of bad omen is this…?  _ Yuri thinks worriedly, he blinks away his small tears he subconsciously forms. His whole body feels hot from embarrassment, heat, pain and nothing is good about it as they all drag his confidence level down so low, how would he face exam in this state?  _ In. This. State. _

A few seconds later, Viktor comes up and sits by his side, taking the cup he brought before and pours the content onto a piece of towel. It's the ice cubes. Viktor wraps it once and takes Yuuri wounded hand gently, and dabs it as light as possible on the two tone area. Yuuri holds his breath, anticipating the stinging pain but the damp coldness washes away most of the sensation. Viktor repeats it a few times carefully, tending the sensitive area with such gentleness.

Instinctively, Yuuri finds comfort and ease in his care. He feels that it is Viktor’s presence that actually calms all the worries and pain. Thus, he finally let his guard down, trying to relax.

“Does it still hurt?” He asks and Yuuri shakes his head slowly. Viktor lets out a breath before he speaks again. “Then, you should take off your shirt, Yuuri. Let's treat that one too.” Viktor tells him while still healing his left wrist, as if reading his mind.

Yuuri pauses. “But… I can- I’ll just lift it off-”

“-no... I mean, I won't let you go to class like this and... just let me lend you something. Okay?” He says with a thin smile and then gives Yuuri the damp towel so that he could get up and move to a locker, probably getting the clothes.

Just like that, Yuuri silently agrees as he has no right to refuse at this state. He continues to dab the cool towel on his abdomen and soon, the pain becomes dull. Yuuri can breathe normally now.

“What time will your class start, Yuuri?” Viktor asks as he returns to the seat with a black shirt inside a small bag places between them. Viktor opens up a tube of cream he just brought, squeezing it a little at the end of his index and middle fingers and asks for his hand.

So, Yuuri idly places his left hand in Viktor’s palm as he answers. “Nine o'clock. But it's an exam actually.” Then, Yuuri puts aside the towel and takes out his phone to check the time.  _ There's still half an hour. _

Viktor looks slightly surprise. “Really?” He pauses for a second and then applies the cool cream on the red area. His lips slightly droop as he says, “Yuuri, I'm sorry for this…”

However, Yuuri shakes his head a little as he says, “It's not your fault. So, you don't need to apologize.”

“It is.” Viktor disagrees. “You got hurt in the cafe and it's even legal if you file a lawsuit for this.” He states the possible action that Yuuri could have take while continues to rub in circular motion, soothing the burnt skin with the cream.

“Nah, too much of a hassle.” Yuuri immediately refuses. “I would rather request a year worth of free meals… or two.” He adds nonchalantly. Looking at his red marks, Yuuri sighs as he reminds himself,  _ this is why I always request for a warm drink. _

There is a short exhale breath. “Okay, I'll tell about it to the-”

“No no! You don't need to because I don't really mean it…” Yuuri stops him, flailing his right hand. He sighs again as he adds, “it is not your fault. I wasn't looking as I walk… and that's all, no big issue.”  

Thus, a few moments pass as Viktor breathes in deeply after he is done tending on Yuuri’s left hand. “Alright, if you say so…” he nods in understanding. But his eyes somehow falls on Yuuri’s tummy for a few moments. His shirt is smeared with very dark brownish stain. Then, their eyes meet again awkwardly.

“I-I… can do it alone.” Yuuri quickly cuts his thought before Viktor could ask for it.

“But I can help you apply th-”

“I-it is ok, Viktor. Please...” Yuuri firmly says, properly facing him despite a tint of blush.

The Russian couldn't help but chuckles at his little shyness. “Fine… it's your loss then.” He grins and bops his finger playfully on Yuuri’s nose before he stands up and begins to leave.

“Um... Viktor...”

The barista instantly halts, he holds the door and turns his face to him. “Yes, Yuuri?”

“T-thanks for everything…” Yuuri tells sincerely. “I'm promise that I'll return your clothes as soon as possible.”

“Anything for you, Yuuri, and no need to rush. You can have it as long as you want.” Viktor replies with a wink, leaning by the door frame.

“I… cannot do that…” The poor student muttered and frown slightly, oblivious to the hint he just dropped.

Yet Viktor just smiles anyway and says before he leaves, “I will be ready with your new coffee. Now, get changed.”

\---

Five minutes later, Yuuri emerges from the staffroom with a black turtleneck along with his bag and goes straight to the counter where Viktor is waiting with a proud grin.

“Here's your new cup of coffee, Yuuri, and also as an apology from the guy earlier for your last cup.” Viktor carefully hands the drinks, now with a double cup holder. “You look great in that, Yuuri.” He compliments with a little smug, blue green eyes darts up and down, clearly loving what he is seeing right now.

Yuuri sheepishly thanks him with a small smile. “Thanks… a lot, Viktor. I don't know what will I do without you…” His lips continue to curve upwards a little, feeling better after reading the note.

_ ‘do your best in ur exam :3’  _ is written around one cup and  _ ‘u can do it! Yuuri!’  _ on another. Those two mere lines give a lot of boost, knowing someone is cheering for him beyond the exam hall.

Thus, the Russian tilts his head to the side. “See? How lucky of you to have me everyday… ah~ I'm so jealous.” Viktor speaks boasting himself dramatically cupping his cheeks, making Yuuri cracks a short laughter.

“Fine… fine. I'm lucky indeed.” Yuuri helplessly agrees. Somehow, he feels Viktor is his lucky charm today despite earlier bad experience, and wearing his shirt for his midterm _ exam _ proves it all. Feeling motivated again, he grabs the drink and begins to leave. “So, see you later, then.” Yuuri bids with a small wave.

Hence, Viktor replies with a nods, beaming with his prominent visage as he seeing him off.  _ Good luck, Yuuri,  _ he wishes in his little heart, passing the positive energy to the one he cares the most.

Two days later,

Yuuri returns his shirt as promised over the counter. He said to text him if there's anything concern about it before he hurriedly left for his revision class. Only an hour later Viktor is able to check the bag during the short break in the staffroom.

Viktor takes out his black garment in front of his locker in order to hang it. He notices there is a new smell of softener to it, soft and inviting like a perfume and he wonders if Yuuri use it for his own laundry too. Viktor is about to fold the plastic shopping bag until he spots a small piece of paper inside it. Thus, he immediately reads it.

 

* * *

_ Do you know what make you different from a king? _

 

_ A king has many knights,  _

_ But I  _ **_only_ ** _ have you. _

 

_ Thank you so much, Viktor! _

 

_ Yuuri. _

_ 01X XXX XXXX _

* * *

“…”

Viktor reads, reads and rereads every single lines. Yet his blue green eyes still widens each time. As the words finally imprints on his brain, the Russian gasps soundlessly. He takes his clean fresh black turtleneck in his arms and buries his face as he inhales the nice fragrance close to his nose and lips

.

.

.

and then screams.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in a different scene and setting, Yuuri sneezes in sync with his notification alert in an auditorium. He forgot to silence it before class, so he secretly unlocks it under the table while keeping his face on the PowerPoint slide that currently showing the exam tips on the screen. Glancing downwards a little, he notices a new message from an unknown number with a familiar selfie and little note.

_ ‘Yuuri~ I got your sweet note!’ _

Thus, his lips unnoticeably curve upwards, gazing at the picture as he saves the contact to ‘ _Viktor’._ Yuuri wonders what this bubbly pleasant feeling is, surfacing from his stomach and warming his heart until he could hear it thumping against his chest. _Ah..._

.

.

.

_ It is  _ **_love_ ** _. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very tooth rotting as much as I love it -especially the note.
> 
> It reminds me of sweet note I got back then in high school… plot twist: secret admirer is also a stalker but damn… those notes are so cute…
> 
> Anyway, thanks for stopping by and read! For comments! Bookmarks! Kudos! Good day/night! and enjoy melting in pure sweetness ~


	10. The Mocha

 

 

Today, Yuuri has a plan. But he also forgets that he is not the only one.

 

As he slowly lines up and looks around, he notices that the cafe is packed more than usual. A lot females and couples here and there. On the second thought, maybe he choose the wrong day to give a small present.

 _Of course, today is Valentine's day after all. B-but I just mean it as a ‘thank you’ gift!_ Yuuri tries to convince himself in his head, clutching on the small brown paper bag he meant for Viktor to thank him for all his help, for always being by his side -he means the other side of the counter- and be nice and sweet not to mention those wonderful smiles.

 

Viktor is his sunshine. This is just a little reward he could offer to him. But… Yuuri would have to compete with a line of cute girls and beautiful ladies.

 

 _...I should have give up._ He says in his head, taking two steps forwards while his heart screams _no…_ indefinitely. Seriously, look at that bunch of chocolates and gift on one side of the counter that the cafe -mainly Viktor- received. His chocolate muffins would end up in the same fate! _And why is this line taking up so long?!_ Hence, Yuuri side steps and glances all the way in front. There's a group of girls taking a few selfie with Viktor, and also the person after them…

 

As a result, Yuuri nips his lower lips and clutches the bag tightly, creating visible crease on the bag. _Ah, forget about it! He would get too much of these anyway._ He makes up his mind, not bothering how his blood boils or his little heart crying comically.

 

No~ Yuuri is not jealous, not in the slightest -I mean, why would he? He gets fluffy saccharine-rich little notes from him everyday, these people only have this single chance of the year to even wink at Viktor without being call a hoe, saying it's a try or love confession… s _uch_ _pity._

 

Yep! No jealousy at all~ except he feels like to shove them away for making him waiting longer than usual. As a professional, Viktor should not get along with them casually too, like seriously… posing for a picture and accepting gifts are not a part of their S.O.P. He should have refused it all. Yuuri shakes his head slowly, meeting the blue green eyes for a millisecond. The more Yuuri thinks, the more he confused about this not-jealousy feeling. Thus, the said student sighs, taking out his phone on one hand and pretends to text someone while waiting in line.

 

After the universe has decided that it is his awaited moment to meet his destined one behind the counter, being as close as an arm length and seeing eyes to eyes… okay, let's be realistic. Yuuri finally could order something for his scorching thirst. But his heartbeat still flutters whenever the cool blue eyes caught staring with such gentleness at him.

 

Yuuri swallows hard. But before he could say a word, Viktor however, impatiently greets and suggests to him. “Welcome Yuuri. Can I recommend you dark mocha frappuccino for today? It suits the occasion~” He beams a smile.

 

 _Of what?_ Yuuri dares not to ask, he doesn't want to know the obvious answer. But he is eating his favorite muffins (former gift for Viktor) so he wants something light actually.

 

As if sensing Yuuri is declining the offer, Viktor insists. “Yuuri, trust me. You would love it. I'll make it extra _special_.”

 

Yuuri could see the Russian is wagging his tail -if he has one. “I bet you have said that to everyone today...” He says nonchalantly, remembering earlier situation.

 

The smile on his face constricts for a second as the silver haired blinks.

 

Before an awkward silence could ever exist, he lets out a quick exhale. “Fine, I'll have what you suggest. Just don't poison me on this day.” Yuuri says and quickly pays the bill.

 

“Alright, sure.” Resuming to his usual mood, Viktor chuckles at his remarks and then asks almost hopefully. “Yuuri, is that all? Anything else?” He is still playing the edge of the money in his hands.

 

Yuuri nods as he successfully hides the paper bag under the small edge of the counter and beyond Viktor’s eyesight. Thus, Viktor lets out a breath through his slightly parted lips. “...okay. Please wait for a few moments, thank you.”

 

Moving a few steps to the side, Yuuri does as being told or perhaps eyeing the variety of chocolate boxes in shape, size and colour on the counter. Yeah… his gift is nothing compares to them. It's just a simple takeaway not worthy of today's special day.

 

After a while, Viktor calls out to him, handing a regular dark mocha frappe. Yuuri notices nothing unusual on it as he turns it around. _Great! A blank cup for today… way special._ “Thanks, Viktor.” He says normally as possible, wanting to end this quickly before his body betray him as he is tempted to roll his eyes.

 

“Yuuri.” However, Viktor’s hand is always quick to halt him from running away. Their eyes meet again. His pair of blue green have so much to tell to the Japanese yet just settles with a few words, “you… could ask for a refill after this…”

 

Yuuri blinks. _This frappuccino?_ The dark haired student raises his eyebrow a bit before he asks skeptically. “Are you sure?”

 

“Hm.. just come here once you finish it.” Viktor tells, grinning with a wink.

 

“Right…” Yuuri is unsure what else to respond so he slowly turns away and looks for an empty seat.

 

Luckily perhaps, he finds one on the single bar by the window for the singles like him. _Yay!_ Hence, he takes his time enjoying the supposedly special frappe first. Yuuri loves to indulge all the whipped cream before really drinks the fine shredded flavoured ice. This dark mocha is so damn sweet, making him forgets the delicious muffin he initially thought to eat. The Japanese keeps staring at the sweating cup, wonder what so special about it as Viktor mentioned earlier.

 

 _Is this it? Just a normal drink? Not even a smiley note?_ Yuuri starts to feel dejected but he keeps slurping, hoping it could mend his hopeful heart. He sighs, playing with the straw of the cup. He takes a few more gulps which cause momentary brain freeze. Unknowingly, it takes him to empty a quarter of the cup to finally realized there's indeed a writing on the cup, a dark one

 

...from the inside.

 

_My_

 

It reads. Yuuri widens his eyes at this realisation. _My? My what? What does it mean?_ He turns around the cup curiously only to find another words opposite it.

 

_Be_

 

...Yuuri. Is. Confused.

 

He glances back at the counter and sees that Viktor is busy handling many customers. He couldn't ask him right now. _‘Come back once you finished’ huh…_ Remembering his words just now, Yuuri takes a deep breath and determines to drink it all in one sitting.

 

…

 

After a series of severe brain freeze, Yuuri is defeated by the cold, sweet and how sappy Viktor is. His right side face is flat on the chilly table staring at the empty cup. He rereads both sides as he waits for his blushing face to tone down a few notch as he feels his heart could burst from joy, sweet, fluffy and many feelings he couldn't name. As he finally unraveled the note, it says:

 

_My_

_heart_

_is_

_yours._

 

_Be_

_my_

_Valentine,_

_Yuuri_

 

It is the same colour as the drink, written opposite of one another.

 

 _Viktor. You... Pure. Genius_.

 

Yuuri puffs his cheeks, he could never win over Viktor in the element of surprise, and this just blew his mind. Hence, as the luckiest person on earth, Katsuki Yuuri finally got up and made his way to the counter to give his answer, bringing along the sweet empty cup and the bag of muffins.

 

“Viktor.” He mutters to the grinning Russian, placing the finished cup with visible notes on the countertop. “This is not enough.”

 

“Oh really…” Viktor is still grinning as he leans slightly forwards.

 

“But I-I’m already full so no need for refills.” Yuuri adds with a little stutter and then shoves the bag of untouch muffin towards his chest. “And you can have this…” He tells while still refuses to meet the blue green eyes, staring downwards at his dark green apron instead.

 

 _What now..?_ Yuuri doesn't know what else he supposed to do. He is very tempted to bolt away but his feet refuse to move an inch, his heart is busy tap dancing two times the speed and his brain is not working despite a large intake of sugar just now. Yuuri concludes, he cannot trust own body anymore…

 

There is a short angelic giggle coming from Viktor. “Yuu~ri, thank you! I have been waiting for this...” He says happily, bringing the person back to sense. “and this one... is for you, Yuuri.”

 

Hence, a single red rose enters his view.

 

Yuuri slowly looks up to meet Viktor’s loving gaze as he offers the flower. Even if other staff and customers still carry on as usual, but it seems the time stops for them both. Thus, Yuuri covers his silent gasp as his chocolate eyes dilate at the sight and slowly glister with warm liquid.

 

Throughout his lifetime, this is the only moment he ever feels so _special._

 

“What is your answer, Yuuri? _Would you be mine..?_ ” Viktor asks, reaching to wipe away the small tear at the corner of Yuuri’s glasses eyes.

 

As Yuuri couldn't voice a reply -heck, he even struggle to swallow his saliva without choking his tears- feeling so moved and overwhelmed, an idea suddenly crosses his mind as Viktor still holds his gaze at him and waiting. Thus, Yuuri smiles and raises his right fist up and nods it once in reply. _‘_ **_Yes_ ** _,’_

 

Then, he points out his pinky, mouthing the words along and mildly blushing. _And_ _‘_ ** _I_** _…’_

 

Next, he encloses his pinky and points out his thumb and index, still mouthing it silently as Viktor watches in curious. _‘L’ ..._ **_love_ ** _…_

 

Lastly, Yuuri points out again his pinky along with the two fingers, gesturing towards Viktor. _‘Y’ ..._ **_you_** _._

 

_...I have completely fell for you, Viktor._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed the update as I have multiple site visit. So I'm not sorry but enjoy!
> 
> P.s: hands down. Both Viktor and Yuuri are extra in their own way.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos! Comments! Bookmarks! Good day/night!


	11. The Espresso

**Viktor’s POV**

 

My life is so lucky.

 

Almost everyday my dear Yuuri would come to this cafe, ordering different menu each time. Which means I could see his face all the time! Yay! And of course, I would always think of different ways to surprise him.

 

Just like today.

 

I notice Yuuri is currently queueing on a line, being the last person. Hence, I halt by the entrance for a moment as the warmth in my heart blossoms at his mere presence. _Ah… Yuuri,_ without thinking much, I tiptoe towards him while he is too busy typing on his phone. I stop just right behind him and then gently sneak my arms around, circling him as I breathe the air close to his neck. “Yuuri…” I purr as I press our cheeks together.

 

Instantly, Yuuri gasps and stiffs for a millisecond. His grip on the phone tightens and turns halfway causing his lips to softly graze my nose, missing mine narrowly as he mutters under his breath, “ _Viktor!_ You _almost_ make me kill you...” His caramel eyes give a death stare behind those cute blue rimmed glasses.

 

Still hugging the cuddly warmth known as Yuuri, I grin lopsidedly at this close proximity and murmur, “I don't mind if it's you, because you a-”

 

“-don't.” His forefinger touches my lips. “whatever you're going to say, just don't. It's stupid.” He says, darting his eyes away when he adds almost quietly,

 

“...so _stupidly_ sweet…”

 

My grin only grows at his adorable remarks. Hence, I whisper next to his earlobe, completing my early sentence. “... _you already take my breath away, Yuuri.”_

 

As his tip of ear gradually turns red, Yuuri still refuses to meet my eyes as he faces to the left, staring at anywhere. He just let a silent exhale, probably calming his heartbeat that even I could feel the loud thumping, along with _mine_.

 

“You're an idiot.” He whispers casually.

 

Despite that, I interlace our fingers and take the phone from him, unlocking it with his thumbprint as I reply, “correction; I am _your_ idiot.”

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asks while we both step forwards and I hijack his phone, tapping the camera icon.

 

“A commemorative photo.” I explain, swiping through the filter. “Smile, Yuu~ri!”

 

Thus, the small screen blinks a few times. On the last shot, I take a picture of us as I bring his right hand close to my lips and place a gentle kiss as he stares at me with incredulous gaze.

 

“And~ upload!” I announced while quickly tap the screen and holding it far away from his reach.

 

“Noo! Viktor, don't-” Yuuri tries to wriggle his way out of my grip.

 

“Too late!” I chuckle as I evade his hand. “Wow, someone already commented…” That one photo uploaded on the Instagram instantly receives a lot of attentions as I tag myself, the cafe and a few more cheesy hashtags. Thus, the small heart icon keeps counting.

 

However, my dear Yuuri covers his face with both palms and gives a muffled whine instead. “Viktor _…_ you just ruined my social media life! Now, everyone is going to think that I am seducing you and that's why I come here everyday…”

 

“Wait, you did?” I tilt my head a little in curious as I touch my lower lip. _Really? You don't just play along?_

 

“Of course not!” Yuuri flatly denies and snatches his phone back carefully _._ His face looks quite surprised as he checks the post.

 

_Oh…_

 

Hence, I slowly crouch down and hide my face dejectedly as let out a long sigh. “So… it has been one side all along. I'm hurt, Yuuri… how could you...”

 

“Viktor… please get up. The people are staring at us,” tells Yuuri in a hush without much effort.

 

“You could at least lie about that and it would make me happy…” Yet I continue to fake my sobbing and hugging my knees.  


“But, Vik-”

 

“Yuu~ri… you are so mean… after I harbour these feelings for you...”

 

“T-that's…” Yuuri stutters and trails his word.

 

A second later, there is a yell. “Hey, Viktor! Quit making a scene and get back here!” The clear voice of Yurio from behind the counter echoes in the cafe.

 

Thus, I hear Yuuri sighs. “Alright, fine. Then Viktor, can you call my number?”

 

“...why would I?” I ask back half-sulking.

 

“Because I'll prove whatever you think.”

 

After two second of thought, I eventually get up and take out my phone as I speed dial his number. The next moment, a persistent vibrating sound is heard coming from Yuuri’s hand. Thus he gestures the silently ringing phone towards me.

 

“Here, read it-” Yuuri mutters lowly. As I glance at the screen, it says:

  


**_My inamorato Vitya_ **

_is calling…_

 

“...” My blue green eyes dilate in ecstatic at the displayed words.

 

“-I want to stay oblivious but it's a lie if I say I-I didn't want you… s-so, please stop sulking before-!”

 

“Yuu~ri!” I immediately launch myself at him and successfully stopping his mid words. As I hug and fondle his cheek happily, I murmur just enough for him to hear, “my sweetheart, _I do want you too..._ ”

 

“...!”

 

Before Yuuri could react to my words, we have to quickly part away in order to dodge the flying empty cup. Thus, our eyes turn to face the source in half surprised and half expected.

 

“I... Fucking. _Warned_. You.” Yurio is practically seething there. “Come back here or the next one won't be just empty cup!”

 

 _...that was close._ I let out a relief breath and glance at Yuuri for a moment as he shrugs helplessly. Without we knowing, it's already Yuuri’s turn. _No wonder he was angry._

 

However, it is Yuuri who nudges and pushes me towards my workplace. “Go ahead, Viktor. I want to order something already.”

 

“Okay, okay.” I chuckle as I return back to my working mode. “What would like to have today, Yuuri?” I inquire as usual and ready to tap in the order.

 

“One espresso macchiato.” Yuuri orders while staring at the menu above my head. But when our eyes meet again, he adds with a slight cheerful voice. “And a _smile_ , please~”

 

Hence, I happily grin.

 

…

 

Once I completed his drink, I purposely write ‘ _Yuuir’_ on his cup with my black sharpie before handing it to him. Then I wait for his respond while holding my smirk.

 

Yuuri takes the cup and reads it at once. Within the span of three seconds, Yuuri gives me four amusing different reactions! First, he slightly frowns and raises an eyebrow at the misspelled name. Then he widens his caramel eyes in delight and let out a soft giggle.

 

“What's wrong, Yuuri..?” I ask as normal as possible while slowly grinning.

 

However, Yuuri just smile and says it quite playfully. “Is it just me or you spell _it_ as ‘ **u** ’...” he pauses deliberately, staring at me before continues. “...and ‘ **i** ’ _together_ ..?”  


_Nice one, Yuuri… but since you discover it quite smooth, let's steam it up some more._

 

I smirk inwardly as I smile and reach to cradle his head, bringing our faces very close while our forehead touching. Then I whisper lowly as I stare deep in his surprised eyes.

 

“ _Because we_ **_are_ ** _together_ , _aren't we_ … _Yuuri_?”

 

Thus, Yuuri admits with a faint redness on his cheeks. “Yes… _yes, we are_.”

  


_I win._

_And I win Yuuri._

 

 _I love_ **_him_ ** _._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake: Yurio complaints that the ants are marching whenever they flirt. That's why he stopped them. XD
> 
> ...
> 
> Only the last part is planned, the rest isn't. But as long as it's sugar and spice, so why not?
> 
> I'm tempted to just publish the last chapter as I'm getting busy with design work. So it'll be slow… if you all ok with waiting.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos! Comments! Bookmarks! Good day/night!


	12. The Cappuccino

 

“Can you believe that? She cheated on me!” The man in front of Yuuri shakes his head low in pure dismayed.

 

“Seriously…” Yuuri mumbles his reply as he only grasps half of the story while waiting for his drink. _But why am I still listening to him…_

 

First, let's have a short flashback.

.

.

.

 

One day in the afternoon, during his break between classes, Yuuri as usual would come to the cafe for his lov-I mean, some drinks. It was the peak hours, so the cafe was full and lively with customers. However, there was no more empty seat left for him.

 

Viktor would gladly offer his lap though if Yuuri ever ask, but seeing him busy making various coffee with complex ingredients, Yuuri didn't want to bother the hardworking barista any more than the three minutes of interaction. That's how Yuuri found a man sitting alone by the window with a near empty cup of coffee as he looked for vacant seat or anyone who about to leave.

 

 _He will leave soon,_ Yuuri thought as he approached the black haired man. “Excuse me, is this seat empty?”

 

“Yes, but… I'm waiting for someone actually.” He replied with a sad smile.

 

“Oh…” _for how long?_ Yuuri wondered as he supposed that the coffee was already cold. He felt the awkwardness intensified as he trailed, so he dismissed himself politely with a nod. “Then, I'll just find another-”

 

“-it's ok. You don't have to because she would never turn up anyway…” He told to the Japanese student dejectedly. “...even if I really want to see her…” he added while staring long at the window.

 

Somehow, Yuuri felt he could not bring himself to just leave the man like that nor taking the offered seat while turning a blind eye to him. So, Yuuri decided to break the ice with a simple question, “why…?”

 

Yuuri finally took the seat and the man started telling his episodes of break up.

.

.

.

 

“...After all the love and sacrifices I made for her…” his voice wavers as he blinks a few times to discard the small tear that keeps forming in his blue eyes. “I treat her like a princess, like a queen! But, Anya… how could she still chose someone else…!” He hits the table weakly with his fist, the cup and saucer clatter a bit.

 

Yuuri is lost at words. It never happen to him - _hell_ forbid it **_ever_ ** happen with Viktor- so he doesn't know what's the best for him. But Yuuri is still going to tell what he feels is right anyway, so he takes a breath and says, “…I think you deserve someone who appreciates your efforts, who makes you truly happy and really loves you.” Unknowingly, his eyes dart to catch a glimpse of the handsome working barista that everyone adore. Yuuri feels a sudden longing for him.

 

“No... Anya still love me!” He denies, gripping the lump of cloth over his chest. “She is just delusional, she didn't know… she didn't realize what she is doing or who is the best for her…!”

 

“How can you be so sure of that? She is clearly cheating on you.” Yuuri retorts with a light frown. _Aren't you the one being delusional?_

 

“But she always there watching me, checking up on me... That must be the sign.” He answers with a deep thought while his finger grazing his chin. “I can feel it... in my heart.”

 

“Maybe she just want to make you feel jealous…” Yuuri throws a quick possibility as crosses his arms. _When are you going to realize it? And where is my drink by the way?_ He mulls silently. Yuuri notices the long lines of customers are shortened to a few more people yet his order is still pending.

 

“That's it!” A slam on the table successfully brings back Yuuri’s focus. “She wants me to feel jealous because she still loves me!” the man tells eagerly in light Russian accent.

 

Yuuri facepalms almost half as loud as the slam. “That's not what I mean…” He tells, yet the man doesn't even consider it as he keeps blabbering.

 

“Then, I should do the same, make her feel jealous too, being curse by the ugly feeling of jealousy… and then she'll come back at me, her Prince! Who will break the curse!” He rises up in full resolute.

 

“Whoa, calm down…” Yuuri comically sweatdrops while trying to stop him. _What the heck? That is a ridiculous idea_.

 

“No, I am the prince charming that will come to her and save her from her delusion, and lift the curse with a kiss~” Yet he still continues, clearly expressing his feelings, being dramatic. “That's it! You have to help me.” He turns to Yuuri sharply, pointing to him.

 

“ _What?_ ” His voice hikes a tone. “You can't drag me into this!” Yuuri narrows his glasses caramel eyes.

 

“Oh please, my friend you have to help me.” He still begs Yuuri despite his earlier refusal.

 

However, the student stay firm and shakes his head. “We are stranger and I don't know you.”

 

There is a short pause.

 

Thus, the man clears his throat and speaks, “Oh where's my manner, I'm Georgi.” He extends his right hand with a small smile, sitting back on his seat again.

 

The Japanese blinks once st the man opposite him before shakes the hand and tells his name shortly. “Yuuri.”

 

“Then Yuuri, please be my fake lover! To make Anya comes back to me…!” Georgi proposes as he holds Yuuri’s hand firmly.

 

Yuuri gapes slightly and furrows his eyebrows. “No! You can't do it like this.” _What the heck did I just signed up to?!_

 

“Oh please Yuuri, you're my only hope! I have told you everything…”

 

“That's not the excuse! And why me?!” Yuuri retracts his right hand away feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Because you're my friend.” Georgi insists to grab the Japanese's hands instead, trying to persuade him. “Plus, you; being younger with the beauty and innocence will surely make her jealous! And she will come back straight to me!” He emphasises, feeling very confident with his ridiculous idea.

 

_CLINK_

 

“Sounds like a great plan.”

 

A cup of almond milk cappuccino is placed on their table, the handsome barista says causing both of them to stare at the cup for a moment before he turns the cup holder towards Yuuri, revealing an obvious writing.

 

_Yuuri is_

_MINE_

 

Then, he proceeds to sit beside the Japanese and deliberately places his arm on Yuuri's shoulder as he tells with a fixed smile, “except Yuuri is not available… sorry.”

 

 _He looks not sorry at all._ Yuuri shudders in his head as he slowly takes a sip of his drink. _Wait, this note… that means Georgi-!_ “Uh Viktor, just how much did you hear...?” Yuuri quickly asks under his breath, facing to his side a little.

 

“Just how much did I hear huh, hm…” Viktor repeats clearly while tapping his chin. “Oh, since the _fake lover part_ …” his sweet voice becomes darker at the end as he slips his hand lower to Yuuri’s side, holding him firmly. “...what a _bold move_ you got there.” Viktor chuckles halfheartedly as his eyes returns to Georgi.

 

For once, Yuuri feels cold shiver running down his spine at Viktor’s plastic smile. _...oh shit, I'm screwed isn't it…?_

 

“V-Viktor, please don't misunderstand…” Georgi tries to explain. “I didn't know that Yuuri-”

 

“-You should have asked first before you ever proposed that idea, Georgi.” Viktor cuts him firmly and then turns to Yuuri with a half beam. “Isn't that right, my _love?”_

 

Yuuri gulps and just nods once. _Is he mad..?_ “Wait… you know each other?” His caramel eyes blink at both of them.

 

“Of course I know him. He is my ex-classmate back then.” Viktor answers, staring at Georgi. “You should have ended it with Anya. This isn't the first break ups.”

 

“Oh…” Now, Yuuri understands.

 

“But she is my first love!” But Georgi still defends his believe.

 

Viktor lets out a sigh. “No… we have talked about this so I won't repeat… and stop bothering the customers.” He whines with a boring eyes.

 

“I didn't bother them! Yuuri is just… being kind and he listens to me while you are too busy for a friend.” Georgi huffs as compares the couple.

 

“Yeah yeah... I already know that about him and I'm still working, okay.Your timing is just off.” The barista simply brushes it away.

 

“Fine... I'll just take my leave then.” The black haired Russian sighs as he finally stands up dejectedly and heads to the counter.

 

“Just leave it. It's on my tab.” Says Viktor, earning a quick thanks from his former uni friend and then turns his focus to Yuuri. “And you, my dear have a lot to explain.”

 

Yuuri immediately chokes on the foam that he silently drinks beside him up until now. _Oh shit, here it is…_ “um, it's not what you think…”

 

“Really? Holding hands under broad daylight in front of me?” Viktor inches closer as Yuuri keeps backing to the side towards the window, being cornered like a mouse. “You are even more _bold,_  Yuuri…”

 

“Uh… it's… I did try to refuse but he just grabbed my hand again… I-I don't even have feelings for him..!” Yuuri obviously panics with his words.

 

“Yuuri, do you really think that the answer would be enough for me…? Have you think of other ways?” Viktor keeps leaning towards him so close until Yuuri’s back is flat on the glass panel.

 

“ _Or the answer that_ _would entice me?”_  

 

Viktor’s warm breath radiates to his lips at this mere two inches distance, as his alluring blue green eyes penetrate deep into his soul. Yuuri couldn't handle the intense gaze when he spontaneously reacts without thinking. Yuuri cups the beautiful face gently with both of his hands, drowning in his eyes that reflect only him as he tells, “...even if the cafe opens 24 hours…

 

_but my heart only opens for you..._

 

 _Just you, Viktor…”_ He mumbles, causing the two pupils that mirror him to dilate even more. Yuuri feels both of their heartbeats pounding loud, trying to reach each other. Thus, he slowly shuts his eyes, waiting for whatever may come afterwards.

.

.

.

 

There is a tender moist presses at the corner of his lip for a few seconds, leaving it just a little wet. But the hot breath moves to graze his neck instead as Yuuri clearly hears his husky voice, “...good, because I don't like to share or _someone else to enter other than_ **_me_** _._ ”

 

Yuuri immediately radiates more heat especially on his face when he opens his eyes, catching the smirking Russian. He can't believe that this angelic face just… _that is so eros._

 

“And since you tasted so sweet, I'm not that mad.” Viktor grins while he lightly caresses his cheek, brushing the part he just licked off the little foam of cappuccino.

 

 _So he is mad!_ Yuuri screams internally. “I-I am sorry…”

 

Nevertheless, the barista just chuckles as he stands up to give more space to Yuuri. “Please, don't be. At least I still got to tease you~”

 

 _Yeah, right… try to make my heart actually stop._ Yuuri dares quietly in his mind while he tries to have a sip of his forgotten drink while his chest feels like it's going to explode for the lingering warmth.

 

Before Viktor truly leaves, he whispers one last thing to his ear behind him. “But Yuu~ri, next time I'll kiss you for real even if there is a live broadcast all around here.”

 

Hence, Yuuri chokes on his drinks twice. He wipes his mouth and glares on Viktor’s back. _Impossible…_

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_That only happens in anime!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...an ice skating anime to be exact. Yuuri just breaks the fourth wall  *mind blown*
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be with Chris instead, but Georgi x Yuuri crack ship is funny. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos! Comments! Bookmarks! Enjoy this minor yandere Viktor~ and have a good day/night!


	13. The Matcha

If everyday Yuuri would go to the cafe and buy a cup of drink, then today is the other way around.

Because today is the annual cultural festival at his campus, so he has to participate and represent his country, Japan. Students from across the globe will promote their culture, traditional clothes, best food and drinks and so on. Thus, each country has their own booth with more than ten thousands visitors coming for this event. There would be concert, dance off, fashion show and a lot of mini games during this huge happening festival.

"Here you go, a cup of our signature green tea!" Yuuri's fellow colleague, Minami cheerfully hands the order to the tanned lady in bright and colourful  _saree_  while Yuuri adds her stamps collection with a clear seal of 'Japan'.

"Thanks for dropping by." Yuuri nods politely with a smile as he gives back her 'passport' and the girl beams delightedly.

"Sure, No problems! Come on, let's take a picture too!" She says happily and swipes open her phone and taps the camera icon. Standing close to Yuuri and also includes Minami within the frame, she beams again."Smile~"

Yuuri straightens his back and keeps the same smile for the nth times as the screen blinks several times. He has to keep going like this for at least, another three more hours and a hundred more selfies. His face starts to feel cramp from always smiling. He wonders how Viktor do it all day.

"Thanks! Don't forget to come to our booth too ya! We have food, dance and music~" The girl tells as she twirls once and moving to the loud beats. "Come and visit India, ok!"

"Sure, later... See you around." Yuuri waves her goodbye as she leaves with the cold drink.

Meanwhile, Yuuri's hipbone is practically screaming. He has been standing for almost three hours straight at this Japanese style decorated booth and not moving anywhere other than welcoming the visitors and posing for them to take pictures or videos of him in this traditional Japanese clothes.  _Why did I sign up for this… I feel like a cosplayer..._

He let out a silent breathe and cool himself down with the Japanese hand fan. Sure, he looks nice- absolutely charming in this formal traditional  _hakama_  with black  _haori_  he loosely wears over his dark  _kimono_ , his hair is slicked back and no glasses today. So, as a sinner, -since it is a sin to be this handsome- and being in a hell, Yuuri feels uneasy and suffocated in this crowded events, meeting with various people who always request for a photo with him. Yuuri feels like a celebrity and being a celebrity is tiring.

"Minami, can we switch places?" Yuuri asks for the third time, almost whining after another selfies with the Korean girls in nice pink and blue  _hanbok_  who are clinging to him on both sides. That's their second times taking pictures with him though and they quickly switch with the German student in dark green  _lederhosen_ to help him having a portrait with Yuuri too.

"-thank you so much! ...but Yuuri-kun, we already agreed to this." Minami turns to him once he is done with the order. "I'll help with serving the customers and you'll boost the sales by wearing this traditional outfit." He gives a double thumb up with sparkling eyes.

"But I need to rest for a while…" Yuuri retorts but still keeping his smiling face and gently waving his hands to welcome the visitors that pass by which some of them request for the Japanese's seal. As Yuuri stamps their mini booklet, he adds quietly, "I want to enjoy this festival too… I didn't even fill my 'passport' yet…"

"But... the award for the best booth is doubled this year! We can't miss it. So we'll give it everything we can." Minami somehow looks very determined to win the luxurious prize. He rolls up his  _yukata_  and ready to make more orders.

Yuuri instantly thinks, ' _...I want a raise.'_

Yet, Yuuri doesn't even get paid. He was forced to volunteer as it's compulsory. He narrows his eyes for a second at his busy junior who drags him into this and turns to the other side to keep on greeting the visitors. There are a couple more Japanese students in traditional clothes who are helping with the demo and explaining their culture inside the booth. Yuuri really wish someone would rescue him or take his place.

As karma hear his prayer, little did Yuuri know that he is going to be swept off his feet without much efforts.

…

"Hi~ is it available to order something off the menu?" A new customer strides across the crowd to their booth and asks.

 _That voice…!_ Yuuri glances from the corner of his eyes and immediately his heartbeat pounds at the sight.

"Sure! We have special orders and custom-made menu." Minami flashes his best smile to the tall silver haired man and shows the small cute chalkboard with a list of special menu. "How would you like yours?"

The handsome new customer in casual jeans, black sleeves and light blue jacket taps his chin twice,seriously deep in thought before pointing towards Yuuri. "Just like him, I would like to order Yuuri please." He requests with wink at his 'special order'.

Thus, the said person gasps. "Viktor! I'm not in the menu!" Yuuri exclaims. Thanks to the hand fan his fellow Japanese friends provided, he successfully cover a tint of blush that's appearing on his face.

 _Is he… real?_ Yuuri still can't believe that Viktor is coming and already here. He only told about this festival once over a month ago and then was busy preparing for it. He thought Viktor isn't interested to come as he didn't mention it again. That's why this sudden joyful feelings starting to show on his face at his mere presence who even request for  _him only_ … He keeps telling himself to calm down and shut up from cheering  _hooray!_ internally at his savior- *cough* his prince.

Then, Viktor hums as he takes a small white chalk on the table and add  _Yuuri_ to the menu. "Well, it is now." His blue eyes meet with Minami in a challenge. "Just name a price."

Meanwhile, Minami is looking back and forth between the two flirting persons in front of him with one of them being so obvious. He kinda has an idea of what they are so he just playing along. Thus, he takes the chalk from Viktor's and write an amount of way more expensive than all their menu combined. Minami puffs his chest as he tells, "it is a fixed price and that's per hour rate. Are you still willing to pay, mister?"

"Viktor… the Yuuri's victor." Says the Russian proudly as he only needs a glance at the figure to give a better offer. "Then I'll pay it triple for the rest of the day." He flashes his million dollars smile.

Now it's Minami's turn to gasp.  _This man is so rich! Yuuri-kun is so lucky!_ Hence, as cash is king, the said junior quickly seals the offer with a handshake. "Deal."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Yuuri voices out and stomps toward them as he feels he's being left out even if he is the main hot selling item at the moment. Granted! He is no longer available in the menu.

Yuuri is obviously being ignored as Minami resumes his work as usual while waiting for Viktor to make the payment. "Just remember to return him at least half an hour before the ceremony start. Yuuri-kun has to carry the flag though."

"Ok, noted. Thanks mom." Viktor chuckles as he gives the agreed sum of money with still so much left in his wallet. He casually pulls Yuuri to his side who is half sulking due to the illegal deal and before they leave, Minami offers a cup of the famous green tea as a token.

"Enjoy this with Yuuri-kun~" says Minami with a wink and Viktor gladly takes it along with Yuuri and drags him away from the crowd.

In the end, Yuuri doesn't has a say, but he is not complaining.

...

Somewhere on a garden bench under the shade of a tree within the campus, whoever pass by the duo would feel awed or utterly jealous of how lovely the other treats his partner.

"How are you feeling, Yuuri?" Viktor asks looking up to him in his sweet gaze while still massaging his feet. After walking for a while collecting stamps from various countries for both of their 'passports', trying their foods and more photos, Yuuri started to feel serious pain on his sole feet and up to his legs. Thus, Viktor suggested for a break and he eventually goes down on his knees to care and lessen the pain around his beloved sunshine's feet and both legs.

Yuuri thanks the heaven, stars and the whole universe for creating a loving Viktor for him. All his pain and cramps are gradually relieved upon Viktor's expert touch and massage as he still needs to walk a lot after this. "It's a lot better. Thanks you so much, Vitya~" Yuuri finally gives a genuine smile that wiped out the tiredness on his face.

"That's why I'm here for you... Yuuri, you really look exhausted from keeping those smiles and not even having a seat..." He sighs in endearing pity and moves his hand slowly upwards to massage the calf underneath the  _hakama._

As a result, Yuuri's eyes widen as he bites his lower lip trying to stop himself from slipping a moan when Viktor relieves the muscle on the right spot.  _Shit… that feels so good… I can get used to this._  He wonders what else could Viktor do with his amazing fingers.

That asides, Yuuri is also impressed that Viktor knows that much by just looking at him. "What time did you arrived here actually? I thought... you've already forgot about this event." Yuuri asks as he relaxes on the bench and drinks their green tea frappé that Minami made for them.

"More than an hour ago… I wait by the lounge while keeping an eye on you…" he answers with a pause. "And why would I forget about our date?" Viktor questions back while softly grazes the smooth skin. His blue green eyes meet with Yuuri's warm caramels. "I have been waiting to spend my time with you,,Yuuri... and even take a day off today."

Yuuri swallows the melting shredded ice as he feels his eyes almost glossy and his heart is swelling with happiness at the unexpected sincerity.  _He has been looking after me? God, why is Viktor so… precious._ Breaking his lips from the cold straw, he mutters with his breath almost hitch. "...you did that for me..?"

Immediately Viktor stops his hand for a second as his mouth curves upward in reply. "Yes… anything for my love~" his face gradually moves very close, his lips reach for the straw that Yuuri just used, then he whispers with a wink before he drinks.

"because~ we are a true  _matcha."_

Hence, Yuuri erupts in small giggles at his sweet cheap remarks and playfully presses the straw causing the ice to stop flowing. "That's unfair! So  _smoothie_..!" He says with a pun and continues to laugh as Viktor glares and tries his hard to drink, forcing their shared matcha through the narrow straw.

If it is not for the green tea between them, they would have been mistaken for kissing under the tree with that such closeness. Thus, once Yuuri felt a lot better -Viktor offer to carry him or a piggyback ride for the whole date if he still didn't- they continued the quest of collecting stamps and spent the rest of the festival, introducing the other gorgeous lover to every country they visit, so yeah…

...they told the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A change of scene for a breathe. Maybe there would be part two for this, who knows…
> 
> And there's still a couple more chapters and it grows as I find more fresh pickup lines...
> 
> So thanks for reading and waiting! and not bored yet from these randomness and cheesy flirting... and for the comments! Kudos! Bookmarks! Subs! Good day/night!


	14. The Mochaccino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drop a tonne of sugar in this chapter* whoops, my hand slipped. Enjoy!

Yuuri didn't sleep for three days.

Life as a student is harsh, he wants to end it quickly...

Not as in his life, he wants to get married dammit! And have a family or a dog.

 _If I must spend another night doing assignment, I swear…_ Yuuri takes a very deep breath and sighs loudly as he drags his feet heading home -the bed particularly, after he was done submitting the last assignment for this semester early in the morning. God knows how burning his eyes are just to keep them open.

Therefore, as he remembers this road by heart and there's barely any people around, Yuuri slows down his pace, walking under the little shade of trees with closed eyes, and let his heart leads the way while he listens to his soft footsteps on the grass. From the contour of this road, Yuuri knows he's almost reaching the junction where he would cross the road and take the free shuttle bus provided.

"...Yuuri?" That sudden voice calling out his name gently almost stop his already slow beating heart.

He halts immediately and flashes open his eyes, trying to turn around at the same time which is a bad move. With a pounding head and spinning views, the Japanese student instantly loses his bearing and experiences a sudden vertigo.  _Whoa…_

"Yuuri!" The familiar voice turns to worry by an octave trying to reach for Yuuri before he hit the ground. Thankfully, a swift pull towards him is all it takes to catch him in time. "Yuuri, are you okay? Don't you scared me like that!"

Sadly, that move even makes him more dizzy as everything is still on merry-go-round for a few seconds. "...Viktor?" He blinks several times to get a clear image of the one who's holding him but decides to rest his throbbing head on the firm chest instead and groans. "This… is all your fault…"

"Wha-what did I do?" The poor Russian who just passed by and even rescued him still feels guilty for something he didn't do.

"You closed the cafe… for three days…" Yuuri mumbles in pouting, still burying himself in Viktor's hug.

Once he realized Yuuri is just whining, Viktor lets out a short relief sigh and tries to reassure him, "there are some maintenance works, Yuuri… it is almost done."

"Three days..!" Yuuri stresses out quite desperately, still not meeting the blue green eyes and clutching to his black shirt. "for three days without coffee... sugar… or you."  _my motivation…_

"..." Viktor is speechless. He certainly feels the heat arises knowing Yuuri,  _his sweet Yuuri_  is missing him. Well, that's explain this clinging situation.

With a bright smile, Viktor rejoices as he says, "then, I know just the right remedies for you! A special drink of mine~"

…

A few minutes later inside the empty cafe, Yuuri is no longer grumpy or cranky once he got his usual dose of drug-I mean, drinks crafted by his genius crush, Viktor.

Yuuri hums happily on each sip, licking the little creamy moustache of foam off his upper lip. "This... is perfect, Viktor! So good! What is this?" He exclaims in joy, holding carefully the warm thick white cup in his hands.

The quietness in the closed cafe allows Viktor to have all his focus on Yuuri, without worrying about other customers or holding back for once. Flexing both arms on the table to support his chin, Viktor sighs wondrously at angel in front of him. "That is my secret recipe for happiness~" Says the helpless Russian with a wide smile, enjoying the result of his  _magic_.  _Has Yuuri been this cute every time he drinks? How much did I missed? Ah, I miss him indeed..._

A half chortle escapes gleefully from his lips while trying to wipe off the remaining foam. "Yeah, of course it is... but what's this perfection called?" Yuuri insists before taking another sip of unknown yet a masterpiece brew, his new favourite menu.

"Yuuri." Viktor mutters shortly.

"Yes?" The said Japanese meets the blue green eyes after staring curiously at the new drink, waiting for him to continue.

"No… it's  _Yuuri,"_ Viktor can't help but chuckles at the clueless person across him. "I named it after you… what do you think?" Viktor asks, tilting his head in wonder.

The real Yuuri blinks twice at the unexpected answer and stares back at the warm wonderful mixture between them. After a short while, he takes a deep breath and gives his most honest review, "I love it! It is just the right balance of chocolate and coffee that really mix well with the aromatic cinnamon… but what is that lingering sweetness?" Yuuri ends it with a curious voice.

The barista doesn't say a word yet as the Japanese drinks more from his cup, trying to savour and justify all the different taste. "I keep taking sip after sip but… I just can't tell what it is," tells Yuuri truthfully.

Meanwhile, Viktor who has been listening the entire time quirks his lips lopsidedly and leans forward. "Well, can you describe it, Yuuri?"

Yuuri hums again, meshing his tongue with his upper cavern of his mouth to get a better taste. A second later, he explains. "I like it in my mouth but it's so little and I want it more. So, I keep drinking to continue savouring the sweetness, and I get a lot of flavours together… but that evoking sweet still remains." Thus, a thin smile appears on Yuuri's face at such a pure sensation he just tasted. Then, his gaze slowly meets the surprised and gleaming pairs of blue green eyes before he conclude, "well… in short, the taste is both velvety and craving."

There is a pause, a pleasant one.

A few second passes with both of them holding their breath for various reasons and neither blink away from each other's deep stare.

Once he fully registered what Yuuri just said, Viktor exhales in amazed and his pupils dilate in joy as he utters,  _"wow_ , Yuuri… you got a full score."

Yet, Yuuri replies with a puzzled look and tilts his head at Viktor.

"Do you want to know why I named it after you...? Why you inspired this special drink?" Viktor asks in an interesting note, his eyes brighten as he speaks of it.

The Japanese nods eagerly while sipping slowly the said special drink, the  _Yuuri._

"Everything you have said, Yuuri..." Viktor pauses, reaching for his free hand, "that is...  _how I feel about_ _ **you**_ _,_ " and his lips place a gentle kiss on it.

_No way…_

 

* * *

 _Just the_ _**right** _ _balance_

 _**Lingering** _ _sweetness_

 _Keep wanting_ _**more** _

_The_ _**evoking** _ _**sweet** _ _remains_

 _both velvety and_ _**craving**_ _._

* * *

 

"Now, did you get it, Yuuri?" Viktor casually lifts up his chin to seize the pure warm chocolate eyes under his spell of  _love_.

" _My secret recipe for happiness~"_

Like a deer caught in the headlight, an overwhelming warmth envelopes his body from head to toe upon the sudden realization. Yuuri is beyond speechless as there's no word in this world that could describe his feelings at the moment. He puts his hand on top of his chest only to feel his fast beating heart to assure that this is real.  _All these times..._

Meanwhile, a soft melodies gradually breaks the silence in the cafe, together with a spectrum of warm lights that's ever changing illuminate the space. Then only Yuuri notices Viktor has stood up and adjusting something on a remote and his phone on both hands.

"This is the new feature of the cafe. It was installed yesterday." Viktor explains under the soft glowing colourful light. Glancing at the quiet Yuuri, the barista reassures with a grin. "Hey, it's alright, it's just us today, before we open it tomorrow. Might as well steal this chance..." He extends his hand after placing both light remote and his smartphone on the table, including setting the songs on loop.

"For what?" Yuuri asks while taking the hand that brings them closer even if he can guess the answer.

Viktor's smiles only grows as he moves to the slow pace and whispers with his eyes zero on the set of warm chocolate. "Dance with me, Yuuri."

Hence, with soft gleaming lights that cast throughout the space, accompany with the harmony melodies of violin and piano reverberating via the speaker light, just the two of them slow dance in an empty closed cafe, Yuuri could only think of a word.  _Romantic._  "Viktor, you are so full of surprises…"

"And you surprise me all the time with everything you say, Yuuri… I learn from the best." The Russian smirks while leading their moves and spins on the polished marble floor.

Yuuri agree with a short giggle. Hooking his hands to Viktor's shoulders, he tests the theory. "So, do you know what's the difference between a frappe, a coffee and you?"

"Hm…" Viktor stalls, staring closely at Yuuri's face for a clue. "Frappe is cool, coffee is hot and I'm both?"

Viktor feels both of their hearts beat in rhythm...

As a result, Yuuri turns away and slips a laugh. "That's true, but what I am thinking is," he smiles and holds his gaze with Viktor's as he continues, "frappe is sweet but it's sugary sweet kill. Coffee is bitter and keeps you awake, but you…" his right fingers softly trace the Russian's left cheek.

...as the evoking sweetness bursts in their chest...

"You're  _sweet_  and keep me  _living_ , you definitely not bitter but still keep me awake…  _thinking about_   _you_ …" as Yuuri drowns himself in those deep blue green that mirror only him, he mutters while slowly closing the distance. "...and you're not a caffeine, yet here I am _, still addicted to you."_

The barista breathes in daze again, eyes widen even more, being stupefied by his charms. Viktor blinks once only to settle on the one he desires the most.  _Yuuri... that's it_ , he makes up his mind. "So, if you don't mind, can I have a taste of  _Yuuri Mochaccino_?"

No reply, only a quiet gaze.

Well, Viktor doesn't need for a verbal answer. Yuuri's gestures are even louder, nodding and parting his mouth as the Russian gently leans in.

...lips to lips, one after another.

The lingering sweetness is approved by velvety kisses.

.

.

.

'My secret recipe is you.'

.

.

.

.

.

" _Dearest customers, we are sorry to inform that the cafe are closed for one more day as we run out of sugar, honey and everything sweet._

_P.S: Viktor and Yuuri have all of them."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking news: 'A smile, Please' recent update is banned worldwide. An expert said it cause major diabetes, progressive tooth rotting and in some cases, cardiac arrest.
> 
> Despite all of these, a large group of individuals with strong common belief known as viktuuri has given continuous support such as kudos, comments and bookmarks. The author expressed her gratitude towards the readers by publishing a few more chapters.


	15. The Survey

It is a rainy day and his afternoon class is suddenly cancel.

Hence Yuuri takes a long sip of the warm drink he ordered. Things are quite slow in the cafe today. Not many customers stay and wait for the rain to subside. Only four tables are occupied, one group of three ladies, one couple and two lonely figures watching the rain including him.

But Yuuri is not lonely, he has been exchanging ‘hi’ and smiles with that one good looking barista there -who happen to be his love interest- in between reading the notes on his phone and bookmarks some pages for reference for his assignment.

After quite a while, the familiar voice comes and greets him again. “Yuuri, are you busy right now?”

The Japanese student looks up and sees Viktor standing idly beside him. Yuuri shakes his head slowly and replies, “no, not at all…”

“Really?” Viktor beams slightly. “So, you don't mind answering this survey? It only takes a few minutes...” He asks again and reveals the mini iPad with a list of questions on the screen.

_Ah… this again._

Of course he would be dealing with this one day, he just doesn't expect it today or in this kind of weather. Yuuri doesn't really hate the survey but he doesn't like it either. It makes him feels so fake even if he answer it truthfully.

“You will get a code for a free drink after you complete it.” Viktor adds after two seconds of silence trying to persuade him while tapping the thin edge of the gadget.

“I see…” Yuuri mumbles, not entirely sure if he would do the survey or not. _Look at those questions, I bet it's over 20…_

“Don't worry, I will read and mark it for you…”

“Ok, sure.” Yuuri is quick to answer once Viktor volunteered to assist him. “Here, have a seat.” _Anything for spending a little time with him…_

“Great! Thanks Yuuri.” Viktor beams his bright smile at his favourite regular customer and takes the seat in front of him. Placing the mini iPad on the table, he begins, ”so, it's just like any other survey, it has a rating answer of 1 to 5, with 1 being strongly disagree until 5 being the strongly agree. You are free to answer or comment on the last question or just leave it.”

Yuuri nods twice in understanding. “Alright, let's begin.”

As the blue green eyes soften at the pair of dark chocolates beyond the blue rimmed glasses, his lips form a thin smile as he starts. “Ok, Yuuri. The first part is about the service. Here are the questions; you are satisfied with the overall service provided.”

“hm… five.” Yuuri answers shortly, having his entire focus on the handsome bachelor across him.

After one tap on the screen, Viktor continues. “Next; the process of ordering is clear and easy to understand.”

“Five.”

“The service during promotions are carried out smoothly.”

“...is there a 4.5 rate?” Yuuri asks remembering how he needs to line up a long queue during promotion.

Viktor chuckles as he answers. “Unfortunately, no…”

“Fine… it's four.”

Tapping the fourth bullet, the Russian resumes after a quick glance at him. “Ok, next question; you are being served nicely from the start to the end.”

“Five.”

“You are extremely satisfied with the special service provided.”

“Five -wait… special service?” Yuuri quirk an eyebrow on the tricky question.

Viktor’s gaze meet with Yuuri again  along with a small grin as he adds, “by one of the barista.”

Crossing his arms and fixing his glasses intellectually, the Japanese says as he leans back. “I think you have to clarify on the special service.” _Which part did he mean by special service?_

The Russian slightly narrows his eyes -probably trying to figure if Yuuri being serious or not- and huffs a short breath in little pout. Then, he takes out his black sharpie and deliberately reaches for the cup and starts writing. After two lines of cursive notes, he slides the drink back to Yuuri with a mutter, “like this… and many more.”

Hence Yuuri reads it aloud turning the cup around. “ **_Mocha is brown and my favourite menu, whenever you are feeling down…_ ** _”_ Then his face slowly lights up at the last sentence.

At the same time, Viktor gently cups his cheeks and then completes the rest of the sentence with a tender gaze. _“..._ **_I'm always there for you_ ** _.”_

Thus Yuuri leans towards the gentle hands with a warm smile as the helpless student mutters confidently. “Then I rate it 6.” _and infinity…_

In response Viktor grins widely and slips a charming laugh. The happy barista pinches the little chubby flesh he is holding as he says, “of course~ I know you love it, Yuuri~”

“Nesh queshion pleesh.” says Yuuri with a struggle and half glare even if those two simple line already made his whole day -year, his entire life-

Thus, Viktor reluctantly lets go of the pouting face and resumes to scroll down on the questions to continue while he interlaces their hands. “Ok, next one; Your orders are being handed carefully to you.”

“Five.” _that coffee incident doesn't count._

“Any comment on the overall service?” Viktor asks for the last one of that part.

“Nope.” Yuuri shakes his head.

“Alright, next part is about the staff. First question; the staff are nicely dressed in their uniforms.”

“Five.” _And six for Viktor for being an eye candy._

After one tap on the fifth bullet, Viktor resumes. “Next; the staff keep their appearance and look neat all the time.”

“Five.” _And also six for Viktor being-wait, stay focus Yuuri!_ Shaking his head, he glances at the window for a second, admiring the reflection of Viktor instead. _Ah, what a gorgeous view…_ he silently thinks.

Moving on to the next question, Viktor continues with a normal voice. “One of the staff is extremely good looking.”

“Sure six -I mean... five!” He quickly fixes. _Shit, did I stutter?_ “Uh, wait... which one again? Or who?” Yuuri is suddenly confused with his inner mind rating.

“Me.” The proud Russian answers like a matter of fact.

“Yeah definitely a six.”

“Yuuri, the number doesn't stop until six you know~” Viktor smirks as his beautiful eyes zero languidly on Yuuri’s after tapping the dimmed screen to wake it up.

“...I take it back. It's a five.” Yuuri deadpans with his indifferent stare and crossing arms. Thus, Viktor gasps soundlessly, pretending to be overly offended. However, Yuuri refuses to play along this time. He ushers the small tab to him instead and insists to continue. “Ok alright… next question.”

As a result, Viktor reluctantly resumes as he holds up the iPad with yet another huff. But his voice does not falter as he speaks, “the staff works efficiently on making and serving the orders.”

“Five.” Tells Yuuri with a single nod.

“The staff conduct a proper manner with you.” Then Viktor tilts his head to peek at Yuuri face.

“Five… and four for Yuri. He is good but, he need to smile more or cherish the customers...” _or at least stop looking like he would eat people raw, either way..._ Says Yuuri as he glances at the counter which he only notices Mila and another female staff. _Oh, he is not here today._

“Ok, noted. I'll remind him.” Once he is done on the extra note, Viktor continues with a grin. “Next; the staff is professional at work and in all situations.”

“Five… and four for Yu-nevermind… he has a lot to learn.” Yuuri tried to forget the flying cup incident. Keyword: he _tried_.

Meanwhile, Viktor is trying hard to hold his snicker by hiding it behind the mini iPad as he is probably thinking of the same thing. “Any comment?”

 _Yuri should be…_ “Y-nope… no comment.” The Japanese still stealing glance at the counter just to make sure the blonde angry teen wouldn't pop up here magically upon saying his name.

“I feel that you want to tell something about Yurio but it's ok…”

The next second, a string of laughter slips from both mouths as they couldn't hold it any longer since they have similar thought. Their happy voices clearly reverberate inside the serene cafe, brighten up the mood by a few lux. Shortly after the bubbly giggling, Viktor changes the topic by clearing his throat and proceeds with the questions with a single swipe. “So, next part is about the menu.”

“How many parts do we have?” Yuuri suddenly interrupts and leaning forward, feeling a little impatient.

“Four. Er, wait... five. This one is part three.” The barista confirms it  by scrolling all the way down the list.

A tired breath escapes from his lips. _There's halfway way more…_ He is right, it's more than 20 question. This is why he doesn't like survey.

Thus, Viktor throws an apologetic look at him, feeling bad for taking his peaceful tea time away. The barista waits for Yuuri to decide, either to resume or decline, but the Japanese slowly reach for his free left hand, curling their fingers together as he says, “I still want to finish this... so, let's continue.”

After getting the greenlight, Viktor gives a thin smile, feeling motivated by the little gesture. “Alright… question one; all available menu are clearly stated.” Viktor asks while his thumb softly brushing his love’s fingers, caressing in a gentle comfort.

“Five.” Yuuri answers and begins playing with their hands by brushing their thumbs together, side to side, circular motion pressing on each other until it gradually turns into a little peppy thumb war.

Smiling at Yuuri’s cute little antics, Viktor still continues while dodging his thumb cheekily. “Next; all the menu are at reasonable price.”

“Ten divide by two.” The student suddenly replies with a math equation. “Hm… should I minus one...?” He adds with a questioning note. Meanwhile, his thumb is still struggling to smack the other down but to no avail, Viktor successfully escapes.

“Yuuri…” Viktor chimes tiredly,  hooking their hands together as he uses almost all his fingers to instantly trap Yuuri’s, clearly against the unspoken rule.

“Ok, ok... it's four.” Yuuri  answers in defeat, trying to escape the death grip but fails. Hence, Viktor 1 - Yuuri 0.

With a little victorious smug on his lips, the barista still resumes. “All the menu are freshly served.” The following question breaks Yuuri’s train of thought for a moment.

“Five.” Yuuri’s palm is now flat on Viktor’s as if showing his answer once he able to break free. He realizes how slender and slightly bigger his partner’s hand is.

“...the portion of the menu is reasonable.” Glancing at the sweet Yuuri who starting to feel bored, the Russian still goes on with the question with a tingling warm feeling in his heart as Yuuri mirrors theirs hand together.

As Yuuri spreads out their fingers together, he also answers, “still five.” _His hand is warm… I wish I could sleep holding on to this._

“You would like a new menu being name after you.” Viktor interlaces their hands again, slowly and tenderly.

Yuuri pauses and lifts his gaze at that unusual question. “Really? Can I..?”

“Yeah, once I owned this cafe.” Viktor smiles genuinely as if making a promise. Staring at their connected hands, he continues but on unexpected turn. “But on second thought, I don't like people ordering for you. ‘ _One regular Yuuri takeaway please’_ **-no**.” He pauses and grips the hand as firm as he could. “You can't take Yuuri away from me… nobody can't...”

However, Yuuri ends up laughing at his childish thought once he realised Viktor is obviously pouting. His laughter echoes again in the tranquil atmosphere of after rain and petrichor. “Viktor,” Yuuri take a moment to breathe.  “You have such a wild imagination.. Seriously, who would dare to take me away from you...”

“Of course, only I would…” He mumbles under his breath with a tiny smile. Feeling satisfied with the answer, Viktor asks again clearly. “But... would you like one?”

Yuuri sighs helplessly, relaxing his shoulders and decides to give it a proper thought. “Rather than naming a menu after me, I would prefer the new menu is inspired by me.” His warm eyes meet with Viktor’s surprised one and he adds, “I wonder how it would turn out...”

_Oh Yuuri, you have no idea what I have stored for you~_

Listening to his honest thought, Viktor’s warm smile continues to spread and quietly feeling at ease as they are on the same page. Surely, he savours this gentle warmth deep inside his heart, hoping that it remains there to keep his inspiration burning bright, his passions. After that short while, he decides to move on towards the next question. “So, any comment?”

“Nope. Just that, the one that I just said.” Says Yuuri as he grabs his neglected cup to drink the rest of the no-longer-warm tea.

After a few moment of tapping and swiping on the screen, Viktor resumes with a quick question. “Next part is about the caf- Yuuri, do you want a break?”

“No, continue. I like hearing your voice.” He says without a doubt after putting aside the empty cup.

“Thanks. Me too, Yuuri.” Feeling equally bashful, Viktor adds with his lips curve upwards. “I like talking to you...”

The Japanese continues to indulge in this moment as he stares at the rare wonderful view. “...we can always talk like this and anytime, whenever you want to...” Yuuri pauses with a sincere nod. Suddenly it feels like their first meeting all over again as a tint of blush also appears on his face. “S-so, shall we continue?”

Hence, Viktor resumes reading the list slightly upbeat after a short glance at him. “Sure, next question; the cafe is strategically located in the city.”

“Five.” Yuuri bops his head several times.

“The cafe can accommodate an adequate amount of people at one time.”

“Five.” Yuuri nods again.

“The cafe is overall well maintained.”

“Also five.” He says after tapping his chin.

Meanwhile, the Russian barista keeps his happy smile while proceeds to the next question. “The decoration in the cafe is changed occasionally.”

“I think it is four…” Yuuri mumbles while looking around. _Or is it three?_

“The the cafe is suitable for dining and gathering.”

“Absolutely… five.” He agrees.

“The cafe is a suitable place for a date.” Viktor ends the question with a growing grin.

“Five but it depends.”

“Depends… depends on what?” The Russian suddenly becomes curious. “So... which place do you prefer?”

Thinking about the answers, Yuuri props his elbow on the table and supports his chin as he explains. “It depends on the activity… A coffee date? Sure. Lunch? I know a better place. A fun and romantic date...?” He pauses with a hum and longing stares through the window. “Well, there's a nice ice rink inside a nearby mall that I always want to try...”

There is a short pause. “Wow, you seem experience about this.” Viktor says half guessing as he leans into his seat.

“Not experience… just a wish list. I still haven't tried ice skating since there's no hands to hold on to in case I slip and fall...” Yuuri quietly mumbles but enough for Viktor to hear.

Viktor bats his eyelids in slight surprise. He feels a sudden urge to hug Yuuri and wipe that forlorn look off his precious face. “I will do it.” Viktor is clearly determined as he adds, “I want to fulfill all of it, so just forward me the wish list.”

Hence, Yuuri stops gazing into the distant view sadly as his eyes widens along with his mouth. “All… of it..?”

The barista nods and smiles endearingly at his love. Soon, the survey takes quite a turn from there as both of them ignore the mini iPad for a while and try to match their schedule, figuring out on how to spend their time together, beyond passing the brewed coffee and fresh pastry, taking a step out of this cafe, stepping out of this minimal interaction and becoming closer…

 

towards each other.

.

.

.

_“Say, when would you like to go on a date with me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it took a month to refill the sugar huh XD
> 
> This chapter is supposed to publish before 'The Matcha' but, it didn't turn out right at that time so yeah… it is random after all.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Lovely comments! Kudos! Subs! And boomarks! 
> 
> P.s: too much sweet is not good for diet but I don't do diet, so until next batch of sweetness! Good day/night!


	16. The Caffeine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Viktor. The third person is also Viktor.

The doorbell chimes softly as the man steps in, ahead of him is the softest smile he ever seen.

"Welcome~" the sweet barista greets with a polite bow, eyes crinkle behind those blue rimmed glasses. If he could describe him, he is like the dew drop of a morning crisp, cool, gentle and refreshing. Standing there in maroon uniform, black pants and black apron by his waist.

His pair of calm ocean blues enrapture by the sight. He feels warm, despite the cold gush of the chilled air that just swept his face. He nods and carefully makes his step towards the angel in disguise, his throat is parched beyond Sahara desert. His thirst demands for something else but the words that left his mouth are…

"One iced americano, please."

_what… I mean to ask for his name, but I feel I already knew his name._

"Coming right away, please wait for a few moments." He notes with a thin smile.

A thin smile that's so bright, that shines through to the deepest trench of his heart, splashing light of love and life in his monochromatic world.

Like a surprise he ever wished.

"Hey, are you okay?" A colleague of the barista speaks and he overhears it, his face blurs just like everything else, just like the speckles of white ember surround.

Despite the visible uneasiness, the sweet angel denies calmly while still making the order. "Nothing bad, just a bit hot… and dizzy…" He removes his glasses and places it to the side as it's kind of foggy, but his warm brown irises shortly dive into those ocean-like eyes, facing him in silence. After a blink, he resumes to his work on the counter.

The man of silver hair stands in daze, staring at the figure in front of him and then lowers his eyes, dragging his emotions along with it. "Sorry…" he mutters..

His throat is still parched. He swallows nonexistent liquid.

But that apology earns him the attention he is yearning for, as the man from heaven looks up at him, earnest and gentle and… confused.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like that." He mutters clearly, words of apology echo towards the youngbarista like the floating bubbles.  _What I want to say is,_ the silver haired man stares up, his fringes dance to the invisible wind and chaotic rhythm. "It must be because of  _I'm here with you… right…?"_

His heartbeats race, his tummy births butterflies, it becomes harder to breathe.

Because only silence exist.

Silent warm gaze meets with silenced lips.

His heart almost plummet at the horrifying thought  _I guess it didn't work out…_

 _Oh_ , that is so hurtful. He didn't know that he could feel it quite strong in this reality, that wordless rejection is unbearably stinging, bleeding wound to his torn and wretched heart that he just assumed he had.

However, despite the pronounced heartbreak, it turns into joyful burst upon seeing his reaction.

Bright warm face glows in darker shade of rose, melting chocolate eyes shy away with his lips finally parted with a soft, " _oh… I guess you are right then."_

Of swirling pink petals and gentle breeze that manifest from nothingness, along with it is a one-way ticket to another world and so, they leave this reality with another set of smiles, a sincere warmth just to charm the other half, to bind them closer together.

_There are so many fish in the ocean,_

_And Viktor, you just caught an angel,_

_how lucky._

_._

* * *

 

Day after day, the man becomes a regular, coming to this coffee shrine far more often than his home, which is just a room with a magical door attached to this cafe. Again, he comes and orders 'one iced americano'. That is the only thing exist in the menu while everything else is written in cursive that he doesn't understand.

Today, the angel dons in a full black suit, pristine white gloves and undershirt with a matching light blue bowtie. The right bangs combed to the side and hanging above his forehead with a few locks tuck behind his left ear. He works efficiently as usual, careful with every manner. His precision, his undivided attention, his  _passion._ The angel really reminds him of Viktor that he used to be. Such irony, isn't it?

Speaking as the third person, why the Viktor here can remember these (and those) details so vividly he's not so sure.

It could be that the man is someone he holds dear to and to never forget.  _Yeah, that must be it._

Hence, he can't help but to tease him a little. After all, the sweet barista's cute response is all that can quench his thirst, no actual water needed.

"Hey, there's something on your face." He starts out smooth, just like running your fingertips on the silk, graceful and all, and then leaning closer to the man who feels like a mile away.

Touching his cheeks, the barista -or perhaps, butler- looks up and responds with a mixture of curiosity and worried note. "What… what is it?"

"My eyes." The Viktor smiles.

The barista, oh  _the_   _sweet_   _barista_  blinks in surprise and soundless gasp. Tucking his lower lips slightly inward, he shy away his warm chocolate eyes again. Yet his words that fly out are pretty bold. "It's not just your eyes,  _you're on my mind too…"_

.

.

.

Wow.

Wow. Wow.

_Wow!_

I hum in a stifle delight. A grin slowly spreads across my face as it turns out quite favourable! Oh dear, "I have been there for a long time huh…" I tilt my head to the side, resting my feather-like body weight towards the counter to peek at the rosy cheeks and shining eyes.

"…yes." He admits faintly. His eyes dance away again after a glimpse of mine and I almost chuckle.

In a way of escalating the moment, I go for his gloved hand next, holding it with uttermost care just beneath my lips. "So, did I drive you crazy?"

_just like how you drive me deliriously…?_

A small nod from the Japanese barista is the least expected answer, let alone for him to confess his thought brazenly. Because his eyes soften as he mutters, "Crazy enough to  _always think about you…_   _and dreaming about you."_  Upon each word, the white sparkles in the air brighten, fading everything away with its blurriness.

Yet Viktor manages to return the feelings as the grip tightens around each other before they disappear hand in hand. "Then we are the same,

_because your face is the only clarity in my dream."_

_._

* * *

 

"You have classes in the morning and work at night." Viktor notes out loudly. The young barista has been ignoring him for a century. The people and the unknowns have been coming in and out for the past hundred years, with gaudy costume and striking appearance and the Japanese with a normal white uniform and black pants has been serving them with smiles and sunshine

But not him. He only serves Viktor with sealed lips and empty eyes as void as the rest of the space outside the cafe.

No, he did not avoid Viktor. It's just that Viktor's good-looking face and flashy king outfit blends in with the rest, which is outstanding, mind blown, and gorgeous compares to this-  _his_ world.

_Ah, my dear set the aim low, it seems._

_Then I have to step down from this colourful rainbows._

_And be someone of his reach._

"Hey," as my hand stops him, the garish gold fuschia cape falls of my back and vaporises. Then, one by one accessories follows until it's just… me. As he stands with his back facing me, I circle my arms tenderly, to embrace his so-called boring world as my words flow like a healing song to him. "...isn't that tiring for you...? Have you been feeling exhausted these day?"

Hence, the empty void starts to crack, a huge one.

Once cold mundane cafe (world) begin to rip apart by the sheer warmth Viktor is emitting. Viktor could feel the chest within his hold finally thumping, rises and falls at a calm pace. His lips grow from side to side.

Thus, his love leans in and relax, to trust himself in this man that managed to tear his cocoon. The dark haired angel mumbles just loud enough to him, with his hand places on top of the others. "Then give me a hug and I'll never be tired."

His world shatters at the end, rays of lights shine down upon them in such a bless hereafter.

As the green grass grows and spreads beneath their feet, Viktor huffs at the fresh air, hands still cradling his love. "Are you sure you are just asking for a hug? I can give you  _anything_  in this world." every time he speaks, the Japanese feels that it shakes the world inside his blooming heart, and ripples to his chest, feeling so light that he could caress the sky.

"I want the most powerful thing…" He replies a second later, dark brown eyes staring upwards to where my sparkling ceruleans are, which are just reflection of him. "And I want it from you."

"Say it, my angel." I smile dearly, our nose touching each other at the tip.

Then, Yuuri finally turns around, hand directly rests on top of the beating heart, his face is showing clear happiness. "it's a  _true love kiss."_

_._

_And I laid my wish in yours._

_._

Hence, our lips greet each other just like the clouds brushing one another, eyes not fully closed as in to take as much divine views at this rare closeness. From featherly into full, the kiss is a white hole of  _love_. One smooch lead to another and another, but none are any lesser than the former.

It opens up to a new world as they go deeper, with eyes shut as the rays of lights are blinding and in darkness they lead the other half to dance in bravery, to fan up the burning desire, the unquenchable thirst.

.

.

.

The thirst.

Viktor wakes up to him choking to his own saliva, eyes flash opens as he feels his throat extremely dry.  _Water._

In a second, the Russian reaches out the the bottle of water on the side table, lifting up his body a little in order to drink it. To his own surprise, he halves it in less than ten seconds. No wonder it has been bothering his dreams.

...his dreams?

The man grunts. The next moment, Viktor snatches his phone in the darkness. The clock on the dim screen says it's 2:45 a.m. the Russian combs through his silver locks, wracking his brain to remember what did he dream of, that put him on this exhilarating feeling and it still lingers, his heart is still thumping excitedly,  _happily._  He only feels this when…

"Yuuri." He says with realisation and then swipes open the phone and dials Yuuri.  _If he is online 5 minutes ago he must still be up,_ Viktor wishes that he doesn't pass out right away.

At the fifth ringing, his heart feels a relief.  _"Hi, Viktor."_ The voice speaks normally from that end despite calling at unmannerly hours.

"Hey, Yuuri…" Viktor replies, tingling with the excess happiness from before. "You're still up? What are you doing?" He starts the conversation lightly and lies back down.

" _Yep, just finished my assignments and sitting on my bed. What about you? Bad dreams?"_

The real barista laughs a little at that expected thought. "No, it's a wonderful dreams actually… but uh, the details…"

" _You can't remember, right?"_

"Yeah… I really want to tell you about it, Yuuri… it's a very pleasant one..." Viktor is obviously saddened that he forgets something that makes his heart moves, and he is so sure that it must be  _Yuuri._

" _... I see. Well, my mom once said, if you can't remember the dreams, it means that they are very close, that it blurs between reality and fantasy."_

"Is that so…" Viktor mutters as he doubts that he understands it well. His eyes are getting drowsy again, urging him to sleep.

Yet there is a relief sigh on the other side of the phone before Yuuri speaks again.  _"So don't worry. You'll remember it when déjà vu happens. Then, you can tell me everything."_

"Okay then…" Viktor is still sulking in his bed, starting to feel guilty for the purposeless calling. As his eyes close, he mumbles a little deeper, almost blaberish. "But gimme a kiss first, Yuuri... I can't go back to sleep without it…"

A kiss.

_I want a true love kiss._

_._

_._

_._

His eyes are back open. Viktor loudly gasps and exclaims, "Yuuri!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and keep dreaming~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos! Comments! Subs! Bookmarks! Until next chapter, good day/night!


	17. The Affogato

"Viktor doesn't work here anymore?" That news hits Yuuri like a crashing wave, sinking his heart a little. No wonder this cafe feels a little off these days.

The red hair barista nods several times while waiting for the coffee to drip and fill the cup. "Yeah, he got a raise and currently working at the new cafe outlet." She adds with her back facing the regular customer.

"Where is it?"

"Beside the gas station near the highway, about half an hour from here." Mila tells as she carefully adds the thick white cream into the coffee cup. "Didn't Viktor tell you first?"

_Yeah, why didn't Viktor tell me anything…?_

Before Yuuri could think of a possibility, there is already a snigger coming from another Russian barista. "As expected of that idiot, being forgetful  _even_  to you."

"Yurio~ do you want me to tell Viktor? That you said that to Yuuri?" Despite her nice smile, Mila is clearly threatening the younger colleague, and she's enjoying it.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid of him!" The blonde teen hisses with a sharp glare at the smirking redhead.

"Oh ho~ did you know that I'm in charge here when he's away? I'm your superior now, so you better be a good boy." Mila says with a raised eyebrows mockingly. Then she skips to Yuuri with a grin and hands the awaited hot drink, earning herself a polite 'thank you' with a nod.

At the same time, Yurio turns away as he rolls his green eyes. "I don't care. You don't pay my salary. Why should I listen to you…"

"Then you should listen to Yuuri," says Mila as a matter of fact, pointing to the surprised Japanese. "He is technically paying our salaries…"

Meanwhile, Yuuri is lost halfway in the banter.  _Why are they saying my name?_ He asks silently which he only gets an annoying ' _tch'_ from the other Yuri.

_This little kid…_

"Don't mind him, Yuuri. He is going through those phase..." Mila quickly waves her hands in dismiss and changes the topic as she leans in. "Anyway, why don't you surprise him? I bet he'll be delighted and his crinkles on his big forehead will disappear in no time…"

And then, another snicker butts in. " _As if_  that could happen! He is getting older at much quicker rate than Yakov with his thinning white hair." Yurio's hand stops cleaning for a beat and smirks triumphantly with a puff chest. "Soon, I'll take over him."

"Dream on, kitty~" Mila, however, just laughs it away and causes the said kitten to growl and bite with sprinkling a lot of bubbles at her but careful enough not to drop it on the floor.

 _So, his hair is indeed thinning_. Yuuri nods in silence. After a thoughtful while he finally muttered, "...I never notice that crinkles on him, though."

"That is because _you_  are his remedies." Mila flashes her bright smile with both hands at her sides after brushing away those lingering white bubbles on her dark apron. "Now, go and surprise him before he rush back here for your timely order at five..."

"O-okay. Thanks again, Mila." At last, Yuuri left the cafe with a white coffee and a new plan for his sudden class-free evening.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, inside the staff room in another cafe…

"-so I'll take the morning shift with those two and my off-days for this week are Sunday and Thursday?"

Viktor nods at his new colleague with a crossing arms. "We'll stick to the new schedule to cover all the shifts and start training the two new recruits on this Monday."

"Alright. Thanks, Viktor. We can finally breathe without a mess." says the fellow barista in relief.

"No problem. I have to make sure everything works well as I go back and forth with these two outlets anyway, while they decide on a new manager or to keep it like this..." The Russian replies with a helpless smile.

Before that person could ask any further, the door is suddenly busted by the female cashier on duty. "Sorry for the interruption, but there's a customer complaining about his drink just now." She pauses for a moment and explains once Viktor turns to her. "He said… it's not sweet enough but when I offered to redo it, he declined and said 'I'm just here to pick up my usual chamomile tea at five'..."

"... that's a weird complaint."

The female cashier nods at her colleague and adds as Viktor remains silent. "True… he didn't even order for a chamomile tea…"

Suddenly Viktor's intuition kicks in. "It can't be… is he still here?"

"Yes, at the seat by the window. The one who's reading alone with his earphones on." She says with another pause before she realise about the unattended cash register and excuse herself quickly

With that little information, Viktor heads out to the front through the door and along the short hallway. Blue green eyes are skimming for the said familiar figure in this new environment. The Russian just needs ten seconds flat to spot him among the customers who mostly come in two or four. The Japanese student seems so deep in his little world, unbothered by Viktor who's closing in and taking the empty spot by his side. Since Yuuri still doesn't look up, Viktor decides to remove his left earphones and listen to what has keeps his attention away from his much needed sweetness that he demanded before.

"So, this is song that you're listening while you're reading… hm, just instrumental?" Viktor remarks as his eyes settle on the colourful book spreads on the table and then back at those dark chocolate orbs behind the glasses.

Turning a little to face him, a quiet sigh escapes from his mouth. "It helps me to focus, Viktor. Unlike someone who is always stealing my attention away…"

Viktor's proud smile grows as his love speaks of him. Bopping his nose playfully, he asks right away, "how did you know I'm here? ...I have been successfully doing it for the past two weeks without you noticing~"

"Mila told me just now. Oh! congratulations by the way. Why didn't you tell me first?"

Viktor blinks his eyes first, unsure how to phrase it without coming on so smooth and makes his reasoning unrealistic.  _No… saying 'I'm so busy of thinking how to make you happy' sounds like avoiding the question, although that's the truth..._

After a few seconds contemplating on the answers, Yuuri slowly frowns. "Don't tell me you actually forget… but then, how did you still manage to serve my usual orders?"

Cupping his cheeks, Viktor replies with a firm note. "No, of course not. I didn't tell you yet because… then… you'll be coming here, although I don't mind and I really welcome you happily..."

"Then, why?" Yuuri still insists while pulling away his hands without much effort.

"It'll trouble you, Yuuri... since it's quite far and takes up your time…" Viktor expresses his thought, of how he wants to treasure Yuuri and each seconds of his precious time. Holding his hand on the lap, the barista continues, "besides, I still serve you there as usual so you don't need to worry about anything."

There is a moment of silence between them as Yuuri stares deeply at his face. "...Viktor, you're really working hard huh... even as far as timing my usual order after classes…" Yuuri admires this wonderful side of Viktor with a small smile as he gently sweeps off the silver strands that are hanging in front of his left eyes with his fingers, feeling satisfied as the man shows no crinkles except for his earnest eyes.

Thus, the smile and this little gesture cause Viktor to forget all of his tiredness and the hassle of going back and forth to manage two outlets every day. Everything worth it when it comes to his love, his will to pursue his passions. As Viktor leans in to the touch, he holds the smaller hand and lays a kiss in his palm while he says,  _"if I have to cross the river every moment just to meet you, then let it be…"_

As usual, Viktor expects Yuuri to turn a little red or shying away but neither of that happens as the Japanese lets out a quick chuckle and pat his left cheek, surprising him a bit. "Sure, sure… you literally need to cross it on a bridge anyway, to reach the usual cafe over there."

"Ok, right. That is that… but I still mean it!" Viktor retorts with a pursued lips as he takes off the earphone and rises from his seat. "Ah! Yuuri, you going back after this, right? Since you have no more class..."

"Yeah, I just wanna check this place out."

"If you can wait for a little more, then we can go home together. My shift here is almost done." Viktor suggests while glancing at his watch by the wrist.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting for you here..." Yuuri nods and slowly letting go of Viktor's other hand. He resumes to listen to his forgotten playlist and continues reading from where he left while Viktor returns to his work.

* * *

.

After a few chapters, a fully dark sky and long empty cup, the lonely figure finally realised on his surrounding with just a light tap on his shoulder that breaks his train of thought. As he looks up, Viktor is standing behind him in his casual outfit and a few bags with him. "Come Yuuri, let's go."

Keeping his books back into the backpack, Yuuri lets out a little too happy 'okay!' as he rushes towards Viktor. "Your hands are full, Viktor... here, let me help you." As Yuuri holds the door open for him, he also stretches out his empty hand to help him with some of the stuff he is carrying.

While walking down the dark path illuminated with street lights towards the parking lots, Viktor seems to take up on that offer at first, but he just empties one hand only to snatch Yuuri's lonely one with a heart shaped smile. "Then you are incharge of my hand!"

Yuuri's face turns to pout as a mask to hide the rush feelings a few butterflies in his tummy. "I'm serious! Let me carry some of it…" Yuuri insists. He even tugs his hand a little to emphasize on helping him.

"Nope, I'm fine." Yet Viktor still keeps his hold on Yuuri's hand firmly, clutching it between his long fingers and continues walking side by side. "If I can't even handle this, how can I carry us into our future…" The Russian adds smoothly, bringing their hands close to his chest.

As a result, Yuuri gives up and keeps pacing down the street in this warm and comfortable silence before he suddenly stop after a second thought.

"Together, we'll do it  _together."_

That sudden halt causes Viktor to turn into his way with curiosity.

"Viktor, don't just think of yourself alone, to be the one who always give so much, or trying his best to make his partner happy no matter what…"

Slowly the blue green eyes widen in amazed.

Staring into those surprised eyes, Yuuri is determined and reaches for their intertwining hands. "As much as I enjoy having you to myself, you can be greedy too, Viktor. You deserve it too..."

Just like that, In a swift motion, Yuuri's sincerity just unlocked another set of door in his heart, making more wonderful emotions flooding in and warming his heart to the fullest.

"Yuuri…"

As Yuuri gazes at their connected hands, he finally told without a single hesitation exist in his words. "Because I want to cherish our relationship together, not just being the one who keeps receiving but also give my love… a lot of love to yo-"

...and words are cut short thanks to the pair of lips that landed on his without warning, crashing in the most tender way.

.

.

.

_Geez, if you're giving me this vow, you might just as well marry me._

_._

_._

_._

Under the dim streetlights, in the quiet night and forgotten bags on the grass, Viktor lifts up Yuuri's chin with the tip of his fingers and immediately seals those tempting moving lips with his. Yuuri is taken aback with wide eyes yet doesn't push him away. His hand just settles on the other wildly thumping chest as he deepens the smooch by cradling Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri is dumbfounded by the man who stolen his words and his breath away for a few languid kisses. Now that his face is heated up to a new temperature, the clueless student narrows his eyes at this handsome man in front of him for his sudden affections.

"Stop... surprising me like that... What did I just said..!" Says Yuuri a little breathless.

"What do you mean, it's like what you said…" Viktor whispers over his velvety lips, while their forehead are touching. His blue green eyes are clouded with pure happiness and a hue of desire.

Yuuri just blinks his warm chocolate eyes, oblivious to the hint he just dropped.

Thus, Viktor continues to purr along the jawline and towards his ear, "I suddenly want a kiss... so of course, you're giving me. Yuuri~ Didn't you just said that I can be greedy..?" With the current mood and setting, Viktor is absolutely in for the second or third kiss or maybe more.  _Ah, why did you say that… now I maybe can't hold it any longer…_

Yuuri is right, he always wanted to be greedy.

"I-It is, but that's not what I mean- no, I mean t-that's not the only thing-" Viktor realises his cheeks are flaming as Yuuri tries his hard to explain himself.

"Yuuri…" Hence Viktor breathes out and embraces Yuuri with bear hug, silencing him again but not his drumming heartbeats. With a little muffled voice, Viktor tells his honest feelings. "Please graduate quickly. I want you... to take your place by my side rightfully… I want to live with you like this forever…

I want to grow old whispering sweet nothings to you and watch you smile… enjoying the coffees that I make even with no teeth…"

The pair of dark chocolate eyes dilate along with his realisations. He feels his heart is melting faster than the butter into a blissful goo. "Viktor… are you saying…"

The Russian pulls away with a hint of flush, gentle eyes and crescent lips. "...So hurry and be my spouse, Yuuri." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of menu for next chapters. Quick! Suggest me a few coffee shop menu or the these fluffy Vikturi moments will run out completely. *Cry*
> 
> So, thank you for still reading this! For the lovely comments and kudos! For subs and bookmarks! Enjoy this sweet I-forgot-o (lol the puns) and good day! or night!
> 
>  
> 
> Extra:
> 
> "I thought, you're driving me home." Yuuri realises once Viktor took the wrong turn and heading further away from his place.
> 
> Stopping at the red light, Viktor pulls the gear to neutral and turns Yuuri's face away from the window and towards him. "Who said we're going to your home…" He says with a smirk and adds, "well, it'll become your home too, so get used to it."
> 
> With that, Yuuri takes out his phone and texts Phichit to not wait for him as he is losing it tonight. Then, Phichit will surely throw a party tomorrow on his early graduation with a handsome bachelor.


	18. The Fluffy

A downpour has quickly darkened that evening.

There is no use to continue walking even with an umbrella under this heavy rain. Hence, his partially soaked feet stop once the young man reaches the five feet walkway in front of the cafe, closing down the wet umbrella by his side with a few taps on the ground, yet he is still debating to enter it. There's a red sign at the glass door that he usually doesn't bother to look until now.

The Japanese cradles the small bump of his sweater on top of his chest, feeling it is still there, breathing and safely within hasn't make a single noise or move since he took it from a littered shoe box on the side road when the downpour begun. Now, his warm heart plummet at the warning sign.  _They don't allow you huh…_

Wiping away the droplets of rain from his blue rimmed glasses, the slightly drenched student peeks through the wide window after sweeping his dark fringes to the back and catches a glimpse of the usual kind barista along with a row of customers, smiling and bustling with orders that come one after another. The cafe is quite lively with people that keep coming in. Most seats are taken since they took a shelter from the rain too he assumes.  _I bet it's warmer inside. But if that means I have to leave you…_  at that thought, the warm chocolate eyes are brought back to the source of the bump as his fingers zip down the black sweater a little, peeking at the small animal. "Don't worry, I won't leave you… let's wait until the rain stops, okay?" He whispers in his native tongue, turning around and leaning by the hard crisp column, waiting for the rain to subdue anytime but now.

As the young student stares at the baby animal for the longest time, the ball of white and grey fur still clenching his eyes shut, curling himself comfortably without any response. Gently, he tip on the pink nose, a motion of curious and affection. It's frail paws react to the finger, reaching and placing it in front of its small mouth while sniffing it. Reading through the little gesture, he blinks in understand. "Ah, are you hungry? Do you want milk..?"

Yet it still doesn't meow to anything he said. Perhaps, it doesn't understand Japanese...

"Well, it's a milk then." Thus, huffing the air out, they make their way into the forbidden cafe despite the clear discouragement sign that stop them before.

* * *

 

"One small cup of milk, please." While taking out the exact amount of money to pay, the Japanese voices out just a little louder to distinguish himself among the murmuring sounds of the people and the grey noise of the downpour outside.

As usual, the blue-green eyes settle with a soft gaze on his favourite. The awfully regular customer notice how the beautiful lips relax into a kind of warm smile just for him, how he enjoys dally his movements just enough to make their moments stretch longer. How he seems to forget everything around for a seconds just to form a small bubble with his dearest. This amazing man who secured this ordinary student, a special place in his heart. This charming barista, Viktor Nikiforov…

_Now, if only this cute little friend could have the same privilege in this cafe for a moment…_ The said lucky customer sighs in his mind with an ounce of regret.

"Hm… have I seen you before..?" Viktor askes in his husky voice, a dainty too alluring maybe, seeing this different yet handsomely mature looks.

"Yes, Viktor. it's yesterday…" The younger man nod with a half gaze and pushes up his glasses. Really, if not for the no queue behind him, he wouldn't have played along and will keep it at the bare minimum since he got abundant of uplifting notes and heartwarming doses of love as often as the ticking clock. Nevertheless he always fail to resist.

"Oh, you're that same sweet angel from yesterday." The Russian happily concludes while preparing his cup of milk despite already knew the fact. Thanks to him, the previously quite shivering student now feels a sudden warmth up to his cheeks. His heartbeat quickens yet not as fast as the little one that he is secretly carrying. Upon returning to his favourite customer with the completed order, Viktor strikes once more with a smirk. "Tell me Yuuri, how do heavens look like?"

And just at that particular moment, the kitten somehow slips from his hold, causing that small lump to swivel down with the kitten almost dangerously escape and falling from his black sweater.

_Oh no..._

All praise goes to Yuuri for his on the spur crouching in order to catch it before he is busted. Cradling back the kitten safely within his clothes minus tiny squirm, his heart nearly explode at the thought of being caught and banned forever.  _T-that… is really a close call…_ He tells himself silently with a blood-drained face and feeling lack of oxygen.

"Yuuri… what are you doing down there?" Viktor's calm voice somehow helps him through his split moment of anxiety. His blue green eyes glance in curious as he lean forwards over the counter.

Brushing away his impulsive behaviour, Yuuri tries to play it cool as a result of multiple experience with cheesy lines. He slowly gets up with his left hand resting idly over the kitten in the sweater for support and smooths out his words while hanging by the counter with his right elbow. "Oh, nothing… I just can't  _stand_  your generous praise sometimes."

For a milliseconds, Viktor just blinks.

But the next one, Yuuri finally heard the melodic angel sings through the barista's cheerful laughter which earns him a curious looks from the female colleague. "What's up with your puns, Yuuri~ everything about you is different today…"

_Right, this is my cue... Gotta make my exit now before anyone notice._ Once he made sure of the quiet kitten behave -or at least, don't make a sound- Yuuri grabs the almost forgotten milk and nods to both of the baristas before excusing himself. "Well uh, thank you for this, Viktor… see you later."

* * *

 

The weather is clearly not on his side today as the rain shows no sign of stopping. Poor Yuuri… he has no choice but to stay in the cafe at least until the rain drizzle. With that, he puts down his umbrella back to its stand and turns away to find a secluded space within the vicinity, somewhere people don't mind if he has a living fur ball that can meow but still choose not to.

_Forget the lounge and window seat, I must find somewhere that is out of the staff's sight…_

And the only option left is the booth seat by the hallway towards the staff room, the least favourite of all but an ideal place for watching funny videos or scheming to conquer the world or both.  _Perfect!_

Since it's next to the counter, the seat has no view but a low cozy ambiance splashing on the feature wall. Hence, Yuuri carefully ambles to the narrow space, avoiding body contact with people like he's some kind of freaks and takes the second furthest back as his hiding spot. The said student meticulously builds up his fort and its defence -basically put up the menu vertically and play some cat videos for distraction- and then takes out the delicate little cat onto the cushion beside him. Yuuri opens up the white plastic lid of the the cup and holds it lower than the kitten carefully.

"Here, drink up. There's a lot for you, so don't make any noise, okay…" Yuuri whispers again. He doesn't know why but he feels comfortable talking to the cat in Japanese…

However, instead of drinking, the frail kitten wobbly reaches the opposite towards his lap. Now Yuuri is confused.  _He doesn't want to drink anymore?_  But just now the small cat even tried to nip his finger.

"What's wrong…? Are you not hungry…" The Japanese worriedly mumbles while shielding the kitten with the warmth of his sweater. Yuuri is at lost. What is he supposed to do with the milk?

To make it worse, his worries hit the panic button on his mind once a sudden firm pat landed on his shoulder, jerking him to surprise. "Yuuri, can you follow me?"

_Oh shit…_ With a wide eyes, Yuuri spins around to face the person with the biggest authority. "Viktor, how did you-"

Viktor simply pointing to the corner of the suspended ceiling.  _The CCTV of course!_ "Come and bring it along." His voice sounds a little distant as he lead the way.

Oh, Yuuri is so doomed. His absolute fort can't hold against surveillance satellite.

* * *

 

Like a detention kid, Yuuri couldn't bring his face up or give a shot of puppy eyes -though he might suceed- but just quietly hugs the kitten.

"... I never expect this from you, Yuuri." The Russian doesn't look impressed. A short silence is hanging at the furthest corner of the cafe.

"Viktor, I... I can explain. I found this kitten in the rain and rescued him. He was shivering… and seemed hungry, so I... just want to feed it milk but he is still not drinking..." His voice delays several time. Yuuri feels anxious for the kitten despite his own situation. "Viktor, what should I do… he's so weak…" The baby carnivore in his embrace still refuses to open his eyes. Sometimes, Yuuri wonders if he had hurt the small animal in any way for it to be way too quiet...

However, the barista tells with an exasperated sigh with his hand by his side. "That doesn't mean you're allowed to bring it into the cafe, Yuuri... you know that."

"Of course, I know… I don't do it on purpose." The student retorts calmly while he strokes the grey white feline who has been staying still.  _It's okay, he's not angry with you, he's angry with me..._

"Then, you have to leave it out if you want to stay inside the cafe… Don't risk this, Yuuri. You might be banned just because of this cat."

"Please… have mercy, Viktor. Let it stay at least until the rain stop. I promise he won't disturb anyone." The student begs for the little cat who needs the shelter from rain more than him.

"What are you guys doing here, blocking the way? Move."

Unexpectedly, a blonde hair emerges from the office door behind Viktor with a pair of sharp green eyes that just successfully cut the banter. Yuuri feels he is steadily sinking in his grave with this heavy situation. Hence, the student lays out his 'plus 2' uno-card on the deck.

Behold, the shrimpy kitten.

* * *

 

After a careful explain and a bet on his shred of soft heart, It is Yurio who finally able to feed the kitten properly with unconventional method.

"A syringe..?" Viktor is still a little skeptical about it, since the young Russian took the cat without a doubt and brought it in the office where both Viktor and Yuuri just followed him behind, driven by their curiousity.

"Yes. You have to drip it slowly if you don't have the bottle." The younger barista explains while he demonstrates the right way. "You are an idiot if you expect it to start drinking normally. Can't you fucking see? He is a newborn."

Once Yuuri saw the kitten drank one full syringe, the student can't help but brings his hand together and cheers in joy. "Ah he is drinking..! Yurio, you are so cool!"

"Duh. It's obvious." The blonde teen smirks triumphantly as he continues to feed the kitten. "But you're not bad for bringing it here, because he'll definitely freeze to death outside."

"How irony,  _someone_  even said I must leave it out if I wanna stay inside." Thus, the dark chocolate eyes give a look towards the oh so experienced barista in guilty.

"I'm saying it out of my duty! but I didn't actually-"

"Yeah, whatever. You are still the worst..." Yurio gives his best disgusting glare at his senior.

"B-but… Yuuri~"

"...I'm on his side on this, so that's still unforgivable of you, Viktor." The Japanese nods and earns himself an honorary fist bump from a fellow Yuri.

Never has anyone thought that two Yuris would be on the same page with only the force of fluffy little kitten.

* * *

 

"Yuuri… I'm really sorry… I don't mean it. Please don't think I'm a heartless person." Viktor begs him, still holding his hand from leaving, dragging him even if the rain has drizzle by a lot.

"Viktor…" Now it's Yuuri's turn to sigh.

As they stay outside in the dusk just in front of the entrance, Yuuri swiftly opens up the umbrella with his free hand to the side, shielding them from the view as he gives a quick peck on the pouting lips. "...there, I take away your guilt. It's mine now, so smile."

"Yuuri~" Viktor purrs and bumps their foreheads together, mimicking the kitten... "this is why I love you so much."

"So this is it… see you in two weeks."

"Yuuri, you're not immediately banned you know."

"I know, but I have a semester break remember?" The student tells him, tilting his head to the side.

Viktor Nikiforov blinks with an 'oh' when he finally caught up. "So, I have to wait two weeks for us to be together..."

Yuuri nods, his eyes cast low along with his pursued lips in a half smile. "I'm so gonna miss you over 6000 miles away."

Thus, plastering his warm smile that makes even the rainbow too shy to come out, Viktor reaches to feel the soft cheek with the back of his hand tenderly, his teal eyes ripple like a puddle at this endearing sight. "it's okay, Yuuri… you just need to remember that you have me over here, on every beat..." as he motions their entangled hands over his thumping atriums, Viktor reminds again,

" _so, distance means nothing **when we live in each other's heart**."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ring the bells* here your ordered fresh baked of honey-butter vikturi. Enjoy!
> 
> Since we are drained of new yoi materials, this is the least I can do to brighten up your day :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos! Subs! Bookmarks! Comments! Good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> These had been almost a year in my docs so might as well publish it although cliché.
> 
> The rest would also be random. Thanks for reading! Comments! Kudos! Bookmarks! Good day/night!


End file.
